Share My Love
by dogbert-day
Summary: PercyOliver, don't like don't read. Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley are madly in love. Percy is the only one who can make Oliver truly, truly happy, but, Percy has a wonderful surprise that could change all that forever. VERY fluffy and slightly angsty
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second story and I decided to make it the sequel to Cravings. This is Percy/Oliver so if you don't like then don't read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Cravings, it encouraged me to write another Percy/Oliver fic, well, a continuation anyway! This will be longer and I hope you all like it.

Thanks especially to FuzzyCat who suggested the writing of a sequel.

I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter but man I wish I owned Oliver Wood!

Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley had been married for two years. They lived in a huge mansion in the depths of the English countryside. Ivy trailed across the front of the six bedroom house and the garden was ablaze with colour. There was one solitary tree in the very centre of the vast lawn which held the most beautiful cherry blossoms you have ever seen. Oliver had bought it as a present for Percy when they moved into their new home. It wasn't very large yet but Percy nurtured it and every time he looked at it, he would be transported back to the day when Oliver proposed to him. The inside of the house was pretty simplistic on the whole as neither of them owned a great deal but the few precious items they did were kept in very special rooms. The most private would be kept in their bedroom for only them to see.

When we join Percy, he is sitting at the oak table in the old fashioned kitchen. Hops were hung from the low wooden beams that stretched across the ceiling and an aga kept the room warm in the winter. Rain was pouring outside, it was impossible to see out of the windows and Percy was cuddling their fluffy black and white cat called Witch. Percy was worried. Oliver had been at Quidditch practice in this awful weather and when he got home he would not likely be in the best of moods. Percy desperately wanted him to be in a good mood when he heard what Percy had to tell him. Percy hauled Witch off his lap which angered her greatly and she sulked off to find a warm spot in another room. Percy chuckled and walked over to the fridge to start preparing something to eat for Oliver to hopefully lighten his mood when he arrived home. He prepared an English Mushroom pastie and he had just popped it in the oven when he heard the familiar pop of his husband apparating into their main hall. There was a silence and Percy tensed up.

"Percy!" There seemed to be anger in his voice which Percy wasn't used to and it scared him. What had he done wrong?

"Yes Oliver?" He stuttered quietly as he crept towards the door of the kitchen. Oliver beat him to it and his head popped around the doorframe.

"I'm wet." He pouted, a smile finally coming to rest on his lips.

Percy breathed an audible sigh of relief and threw his arms around his soaking husband.

"I am going to kill you one of these days Oliver Wood." He muttered into Oliver's shoulder. He didn't see the contented look that grew on Oliver's face. Percy pulled away and walked over to the kettle to fill it up.

"You need to get out of those clothes."

"Anything you say sir." Oliver smirked, interrupting Percy, a mischievous grin appearing out of nowhere.

"Let me finish! You need to get out of those clothes and into something dry before you catch a cold." Percy continued without taking his eyes off the rising water level in the kettle as he filled it. Oliver pouted and left the room and Percy heard him racing up the stairs to the first floor of their three story house. He smiled as he realized that Oliver would never get angry. He just wasn't like that.

Ten minutes later, Oliver bounded through the house and came to an emergency stop by grabbing onto Percy's waist as he slid across the kitchen floor on his fluffy red socks. He nuzzled against Percy's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Will you ever grow up?" Percy asked with a giggle.

"It appears not." Oliver whispered just before hoisting Percy up over his shoulder and carrying him over to the wooden table where he sat Percy on it and stood in between his legs.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Oliver."

Oliver pushed himself closer and claimed Percy's lips for his own and started to devour them. If Percy hadn't been sitting on the table he would have collapsed. Oliver never failed to make Percy weak in the knees. Reluctantly, Percy pulled away, causing yet another pout to grace Oliver's perfect face.

"Oliver. I have something to tell you." He said, becoming serious.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Oliver asked with concern brewing in his deep brown eyes.

"Oliver you know I love you. More than anyone in the world. But, well, in a few months you're going to have to share that love with someone else."

Oliver looked heart broken. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to speak but Percy pressed a finger to his lips and laughed slightly.

"You never let me finish." He looked deep into his husband's eyes.

"Oliver, we're going to have a baby."

I know it's short but I shall write more soon and this was just an introduction so I will wait to see if people like the idea and if they do I shall continue. Please review! Supashi-bo!


	2. A Memorable Day

**Thanks for all the reviews, they were very constructive and I've taken all of your points on board! This may not be a very interesting chapter but I'm just trying to get the story started. I may not update for a short while seeing as there was just a terrorist attack on London where I live and my entire family is a bit shaken, but never fear, if you want this story you shall have it! **

A Memorable Day

It took a few seconds for Oliver to realise just what Percy had said. He blinked absently as his mind processed the information. His husband was staring intently at Oliver, waiting for his response. A grin plastered itself onto Oliver's face and he pulled Percy into the tightest hug he had ever received. Warm tears stained Percy's shirt. Percy couldn't keep his own emotions hid and cried into the other's shoulder whilst smiling like a maniac. Oliver eventually pulled away and bombarded his love with questions.

"When did you find out?" Oliver asked, still smiling but with tear filled eyes.

"Earlier today, I went to see Dr Williams. He told me the good news."

"But there are only fourteen male pregnancies ever recorded! How did you? How did _we_?"

Percy cut across him laughing in delight.

"Oliver, six of those pregnancies were in my family! I obviously have the same genes."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Again, Percy laughed at Oliver. He was so sweet. He looked like an excited school boy, his grin spread from ear to ear and his cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"It's a bit early to tell yet Oli. But I don't think I want to know until the birth."

"Of course not of course not! Oh Percy!" Oliver sighed. "I love you. You had me so scared when you told me I'd have to share you. I could never have let you go to anyone else." Oliver had become serious now and had enveloped Percy in another hug, talking with a muffled voice against his shoulder.

"Well, Oli, at least the moment is memorable." Percy smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Percy began to smell singed mushrooms.

"Oh no! My pastie!" He rushed over to the oven and yanked out the tray without a towel over his hands. He yelped in pain and dropped the tray onto the floor, some of the baking hot pastie filling splashing onto his feet and shins. Percy was now screaming with pain and tears were streaming down his face. Oliver rushed over to him and picked him up. He rushed the crying figure into the large living room where he lay him down on a large, deep blue four seater sofa. He conjured up a bowl of ice cold water and placed Percy's hand into it, making the tears flow more freely. Oliver knelt down next to Percy and whispered reassuring words into his ear, trying to sooth the crying red head. He hated causing any pain to his husband but he knew it was necessary. Oliver then conjured a few fluffy blue towels and soaked them with the cold water. He rolled up Percy's trouser legs and lay the cold towels across the burns on his legs and feet, which thankfully weren't too serious.

After Percy had calmed down slightly and the pain had subsided, he began to laugh slightly.

"Jeese Oliver, this is typical us. We'll never be able to forget any significant day in our relationship will we?"

Oliver also laughed and moved up to kiss the remaining pain away from Percy. When he had been recovering, Oliver had turned off the oven and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and ordered a Chinese takeaway. The delivery boy ringing the door bell forced the pair to break the kiss. Oliver reluctantly stood up and ventured to the door to retrieve the meal and pay the sopping wet teenager who was standing there shivering. Oliver placed the meal on the hall table and returned to the living room where Percy was sprawled out over the sofa.

"Dinner's here!"

Oliver walked up to Percy and picked him up.

"Dinner?" he asked, giggling slightly.

"Yes, I ordered. Don't worry love, I'll help you make dinner tomorrow."

Percy smiled and rested his head against Oliver as he carried him upstairs to their bedroom where he lay Percy in their ice blue bed and went to retrieve the meal, hurrying back as soon as he could.

"Why did we have to buy a house so bloody big?" Oliver asked, panting slightly as he re-entered the room with their meal. Percy chuckled.

"It's so when my mammoth sized family comes to visit they'll all have a place to sleep."

Oliver smiled and shook his head slightly in amusement. That was his Percy, always thinking of other's needs. They could have stayed in Oliver's old flat and people would still have been able to stay in vague comfort, it wasn't exactly small, but Percy had insisted that any visitors to their house would live in comfort and luxury. Especially his family. Same sex couples were becoming more and more common in the Wizarding World and it meant the world to Percy that both his and Oliver's family gave them more support than they ever needed to give. None of Oliver's Quidditch team were in any way phased and when it was released to the papers that Oliver was marrying Percy, there was nothing but good will delivered to them.

Percy was now staring slightly as Oliver stripped down to his boxers, ready to jump into bed with Percy and eat their dinner whilst watching a movie. Even though Percy had seen Oliver naked more times than he had seen his own freckled form, it still never failed to amaze him at how perfect Oliver was. He was muscular without seeming bulky. His deep brown eyes were mesmerising and his accent was to die for. His short chestnut hair was always soft and he held a musky smell that Percy would never want to be without. When Oliver was almost completely naked, he crawled onto the bed over to Percy.

"Time for you to get undressed now Perce." He said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. Percy faked annoyance and opened his arms so that Oliver could unbutton his shirt. It took all of Oliver's will power not to jump the injured and not forgetting, pregnant, Percy. When he was in the same state as Oliver, he clambered into bed and cuddled up to Percy. He conjured up some bandages for his hand so Percy could eat without too much pain and he handed Percy his mushroom chow mein. Oliver flicked on the TV and found that there was no movie in the DVD player. He flopped his head down heavily onto the pillow and sighed in annoyance. Percy chuckled and couldn't help but give the man a quick peck on the lips.

"It's alright Oli, I was getting bored of all our films anyway." He whispered against Oliver's lips. How could Oliver argue with a pregnant man?

The two settled for what was on the terrestrial channels. BBC1, news, BBC2, A History of Britian, ITV, ITV news, Channel 4, Super Nanny. They settled for Super Nanny and after ten minutes of watching two children screaming the house down and managing to clear a supermarket quicker than a nuclear bomb scare, Oliver spoke up.

"Perce, we won't ever let our child become like that will we?"

Percy, who had finished his meal, rolled over and lay on Oliver's chest. He looked up at Oliver before speaking.

"Why would our child be like that Oli?_ I_ was never like that, _I_ was an angel. What did you get up to?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Oliver chuckled.

"Of course _you _were an angel Perce, I never expected anything different from Perfect Percy." Oliver smirked and pulled Percy, who was now pouting, up to lie flat on top of him and he wrapped his arms around his thin little waist. "_I_ was too adorable to ever get into any trouble."

Percy snorted but couldn't deny it, he had seen pictures of Oliver as a baby and toddler and it would have been impossible to stay angry at someone as cute as him. He sighed and lay his head down again on Oliver.

"You know Oli, tomorrow we're going to have to tell our parents. I don't think I'll be awake enough to handle it." He laughed mid-yawn, glancing at the muggle clock on the wall which read 12:30. Oliver rolled Percy gently off himself and Oliver leant up on his elbow as Percy lay on his back. He had already started to drift off to sleep. Oliver couldn't resist the urge and moved his hand over Percy's stomach. He smiled to himself as he absently rubbed the place where over the next few months, he would feel a lump growing bigger and bigger. Oliver lay down next to the now sleeping Percy and wrapped his arms protectively around his husband and let himself drift into a dreamless sleep as Percy sub-consciously leaned into the embrace.

It had certainly been a memorable day.

**Next chapter, an introduction to one of the families, don't know which one yet, maybe both, we'll wait and see. Please review!**


	3. The Meaning of Tea

**Hello everyone! Everyone In my family is fine after the attack so thanks for showing so much concern via e mail and reviews! I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who died and was injured in the attacks and to all those who are mourning. This is a longer chapter so hopefully it will make up for the shorter chapters before now.**

Percy woke slowly the next morning, his eyes fluttering to adjust to the light streaming in from the window that had been left un-covered all night. When he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he was able to see properly, and he came face to face with a gently snoring Oliver Wood. He had his mouth hanging open slightly and there was a string of saliva running from his mouth to his chin.

"Charming." Percy muttered, rolling his eyes, before begrudgingly slipping out from the warm, strong embrace. He untangled his long legs from Oliver's and sat up to throw them over the side of the bed. When Percy stood up, a wave of sickness washed over him. He clutched his stomach and groaned as he ran full speed into the en-suite bathroom. The door was slammed shut and this action caused Oliver to wake up abruptly, his eyes flying open as the sound jolted him from a wonderful dream where he was playing in their lush green garden with his three year old son. He heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom and noticed that Percy wasn't by his side as he ought to be. Oliver jumped out of bed in realisation and alarm and rushed to the door of the bathroom. He pressed his forehead against the cold wood and called through.

"Perce, are you ok?" His voice was shaking slightly as he had received a rather unpleasant wake up call from his obviously ill husband. There was no reply, only more retching. Oliver grasped the handle on the door and rattled it furiously, gritting his teeth with the strange notion that it might help him open the solid door. Alohamora wouldn't work on any lock in their household so Oliver resumed his initial position, this time, begging frantically for Percy to answer him.

"Percy please, what's wrong? Please let me in, I can't help you if you don't."

After a few moments of silence and extreme worry on Oliver's part, the door was gradually opened and Oliver was staggered to see that Percy looked even paler than usual. It had never occurred to him until that very moment that morning sickness would have set in on his poor husband. He should have realised seeing as his own mother had been pregnant three times whilst he was alive. He breathed a silent sigh of relief that Percy hadn't received food poisoning from the Chinese he ordered the night before. Oliver tried to lighten the mood.

"Jeese Perce, you look like death warmed up!" He said, laughing slightly, glancing hopefully at Percy to gauge his reaction. Percy was not amused. He remained before Oliver with his shoulders hunched, pupils dilated and breathing harsh. He all of a sudden pushed past Oliver with a sluggish, un-co-ordinated movement and collapsed face first onto the bed. Oliver stayed where he was and remained quiet, wanting in no way to anger the already peeved Percy.

"That. Was. Horrible." Percy groaned slowly, failing to suppress a small sob. It came out muffled seeing as he was talking into a three inch thick duvet which seemed to have cascaded around his legs, arms and head as he had fallen forward. Oliver couldn't help himself and he sat down next to Percy. He soothingly rubbed his back and gave Percy time to recover. Oliver was so grateful that Percy was going through this in order to give birth to their child. Oliver smiled secretly to himself at that thought. Their child. Oliver began to formulate a picture in his mind of which features their child would inherit. He hoped with all his might that it would hold Percy's freckles, Oliver adored them. They brought so much character and intrigue to his face when coupled with his cheeky grin and sparkling blue orbs which never failed to show so much emotion. Oliver hoped for chestnut brown hair. That would show, along with the freckles, that their baby was both a Weasley and a Wood. If Percy gave birth to a girl, she would have Percy's eyes as they were the most beautiful eyes one could ever encounter, and if it was a boy, he wanted to pass on his own deep brown eye colour. Percy had once told him that his eyes always showed how much courage he possessed and how he was a true Gryffindor. Oliver had never forgotten that.

Oliver was snapped out of his pleasant little daydream by Percy shifting below his hand in an attempt to get up.

"It's okay Perce. You stay there. What can I get you?" Oliver blurted out hurriedly. He realised that he ought to do as much as he possibly could to help seeing as he didn't have to carry their child. In fact, he was beginning to think that he would probably be quite useless, just like his father was when his mother was pregnant, always doing or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. _"No, I refuse to let that happen. I shall take him everywhere, do everything for him, I'll give up Quidditch! Yes, anything for Percy... Hang on, you're listening to yourself and not Percy, so shut up!"_

"Oli? Are you listening?" Percy asked, slightly aggravated, he had obviously been trying to get Oliver's attention for a couple of minutes. He had even been pinching the hand Oliver was using to support himself.

"Sorry Perce, can I do anything to help? I'm sorry you had to get angry at me." Oliver stuttered after crashing back to reality. He flashed Percy a comforting and apologetic smile and leaned down to listen with utmost concentration to his love. Percy sighed and lowered his gaze.

"And by the way Perce… Ow!" Oliver muttered with a childish grin.

"I'm sorry Ol. I never meant to hurt you… much." He replied with an sheepish grin, his eyes filled with mischief. "And I've never been angry with you… Except that one time you sat on Witch." Percy recalled, frowning slightly as he remembered the incident when the delicate little cat was almost squashed by his husband's fat arse.

"That was an accident!" Oliver protested, pushing himself up on his hands to tower above Percy. The smaller, slighter figure let slip a giggle at the outraged look on his husband's face. Oliver couldn't help but let his lips be pulled into a mirrored smile. Whenever Percy was happy, Oliver was happy. Oliver leaned down and rested his forehead against Percy's. Percy had his eyes closed and was smiling contently. To Oliver he was beautiful. He shifted to place a soft, delicate kiss on Percy's pale, freckled nose and a content sigh fell from Percy's lips.

"Could you get me a cup of tea Oli?" He requested quietly, opening his eyes to gaze innocently up at his husband. Those eyes mesmerised Oliver for an instant and he realised that those eyes held as much love as was ever needed. Percy would never have to say 'I love you' again, so long as Oliver could stare into the red head's gorgeous blue eyes. In reply to the request, Oliver smiled kindly and nodded gently, placing another swift kiss on his soft, perfect pink lips. As Oliver carefully lifted himself off the bed, he saw Percy's head loll to one side, smiling lightly as he faded into a dream.

Oliver proceeded through the house to the kitchen where he began to embark on an important quest to make his precious Percy a mug of hot, steaming tea. Oliver chuckled as he busied himself with the kettle, remembering the day that he proposed. Percy had teased him with a cup of tea. It was strange, he knew. If he ever tried to explain to anyone they would most likely laugh at him and say he was crazy but tea would always be special in the Weasley-Wood household. As Oliver waited for the kettle to boil, he sat down at the kitchen table, shivering slightly seeing as he was still in his boxers. He noticed the cordless phone and was divided on whether to call his parents. He felt it was his duty but surely Percy would want to tell his first. _"Oh now look Ol, you've gone and got yourself confused, well, it isn't hard is it, you were exactly the same in school. If Percy hadn't been there to help you, you would have been thrown out instantly." _Oliver remembered fondly every time that Percy had baled him out on homework assignments when he had been training furiously for an up-coming match. One particular time was before the final in their last year at Hogwarts. After that match he had gone looking for Percy especially to thank him. Now that he came to think about it, he never actually did thank him.

_Flashback_

_Oliver emerged from the heaving throng of bodies and searched around frantically for that familiar patch of flaming red hair. If it hadn't been for Percy, it wouldn't have been possible for him to win the Quidditch cup. He was already feeling on top of the World and seeing Percy, his secret crush, would make the day complete. Oliver finally spotted him by the changing rooms, grinning from ear to ear. Oliver ran full speed toward him and threw his arms around the beaming Percy. How he had longed for an opportunity to do that. He breathed in the scent of the beautiful red head who was at that moment enveloped in his arms. Oliver wished to stay like that forever. Percy had plagued his dreams for years and he had never been able to share anything but a brotherly pat on the back with his room-mate since first year. The truth was that he had wanted this moment even more than he had wanted to win the cup. Percy's small pale hands were grasped firmly around his back, clutching the robes Oliver was wearing and Oliver could gladly have stayed there for an eon._

"_Well done Oli." Percy mumbled against his shoulder. Oliver was taken aback slightly, Percy had never called him Oli before. He hated being called Oli but it just seemed to sound so right coming from Percy. Percy obviously remembered his hatred of the name and pulled away quickly, his cheeks beginning to glow with the trademark Weasley blush._

"_I'm sorry Oliver, I know how much you hate that." He muttered quietly, averting his gaze to anywhere so long as he didn't have to look directly at Oliver. He started to move backwards slightly. This was the last thing that Oliver wanted, he had suddenly become so close to Percy and he never wanted to let him go._

"_No Percy! It's fine when you say it, I honestly don't mind." He exclaimed quickly, grabbing hold of the tops of Percy's arms, not wanting him to move any further away. Percy stared at him with big, naïve eyes. How could Percy not realise how he felt about him?_

"_Oliver?" Percy asked softly, a nervous jutter present in his tone. "You can call me Perce if you want." He watched Oliver with hope brimming in his eyes._

"_I do want. And you can call me Oli." Oliver responded almost inaudibly, his thick Scottish accent coating his words with an air of promise and authority as he stepped slightly closer to the red head before him. Percy had just opened his mouth to speak when Oliver was jumped from behind by two of Percy's younger brothers Fred and George. Oliver's hands fell from Percy's arms and as Oliver was being dragged back to the mass of people, he glanced back to see Percy standing there with a sad smile curling around his lips._

_End Flashback_

Percy had always been there for him and now it was his turn to do something for Percy. Oliver picked up the phone, ignoring the fact that the kettle had boiled long ago. He drummed his fingers on the table as he let the phone ring on and on.

"Hello?" A male Scot answered the other end of the phone.

"Hey Dad!" Oliver chirped happily, his accent seeming to get thicker with every word he spoke; it always did when he spoke to his parents.

"How are you son?"

"Brilliant! Look Dad, could you and Mum come down and see me and Percy a bit later today?" Oliver asked quickly, trying to make the conversation short so no questions were asked now.

"Of course son. Any reason we should know now or should we wait to find out?"

How did his father always know when there was something going on?

"Um, you'll find out later. Can you be down for about two this afternoon?"

"Sure Ol, see you then."

"Great! Bye Dad!" and with that he hung up. He inwardly praised himself for forcing his parents to buy a muggle phone. He finished his self-congratulation and started tapping in another number. When the other end was answered Oliver spoke instantly.

"Hello Mr Weasley, Oliver here." He always knew that it would be Arthur Weasley who answered the phone, he was the only one in that household who would ever go near anything associated with muggles.

"Oliver my boy, how are you?"

"Very well thank you and yourself?" It was always wise to be polite to your husband's parents.

"Fantastic! Now what can I do for you?"

"Well do you think that you and the family would be able to join us for the afternoon?"

"Oh, certainly. Is there any particular reason?"

Oliver had to think on his feet, he didn't want to give anything away now, he wanted to save that for Percy to reveal.

"Um, well, Percy has been very tired lately and I think it would do him good to have a visit from his family."

"Excellent idea! When shall we be there?"

Oliver breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Around two fifteen?"

"Perfect! See you then!"

And with that, Arthur hung up. He was always much too lively for his own good. He was probably over excited at the concept that someone had actually called him and that the muggle phone he owned had actually rung without him doing anything to encourage it. Oliver smiled to no one in particular as he realised just how wonderfully weird both Percy and his family were.

Oliver re-boiled the kettle and prepared the tea to take up to Percy, along with his favourite cereal and three rich-tea biscuits. Oliver pushed down the handle to the bedroom and forced the door open with his arse. Percy was sitting up in bed with the soft blue duvet covering his crossed legs, watching children's TV shows on CBeebies. Oliver placed the tray holding Percy's breakfast onto his lap, receiving a sparkling smile from Percy as thanks. Oliver lay on his side across the bed with his head close to Percy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm watching the type of programmes the television companies are broadcasting to try and brainwash children with. It doesn't really make sense." Percy said absently, lost in his own thoughts.

"What doesn't make sense Perce?" Oliver inquired, shifting slightly as his arm began to turn limp.

"The fact that parents rely on these programmes to teach their children how to read and write. I would spend everyday with our child and teach them in the way which I saw fit, not the way according to Mr Griggs the talking mushroom." Percy exclaimed, getting animated over the subject, flailing his hands at the screen in aggravation as said mushroom appeared on the screen in a pair of bright red dungarees with a small blue bowler hat perched on it's "head". Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Percy looked when he was worked up. The colour rushed to his cheeks and his voice was raised to a pitch that no man should ever be able to reach. Oliver sat up properly next to Percy and took his dainty chin in his left hand.

"Do you realise that you look even cuter than usual?" his thick Scottish accent came into play again. The already flushed Percy turned a deeper shade of crimson and smiled coyly. Oliver let out a deep, rumbling chuckle and moved his face to press his lips lightly against Percy's. His lips moved over slowly which rewarded him with a slight moan on Percy's part. Oliver wasted no time in deepening the kiss and his tongue moved lightly against his love's. Percy was the one to pull away, his breathing slightly laboured.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Percy."

The two shared a loving gaze, deep brown eyes locking with ones of a crisp blue. Oliver lay down next to Percy as Percy let his head rest against the cushioned headboard.

"Oh yeah Perce, our parents are coming round in two hours."

"WHAT?"

**I hope everyone liked this! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. And The Families Arrive

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated for a few days, had a bit of trouble with this chapter, it ends rather differently from my others, please tell me what you think! **

At this precise moment in time when we join the Weasley-Wood household, it is quarter to two in the afternoon and Percy is zooming around the three story house in a wild fury, trying to utilise every second left before his family arrived, to make the house seem respectable. Oliver was getting quite frantic as it was surely not healthy for his pregnant husband to be as active as he so obviously was. However, no matter how many times Oliver shouted and pleaded for Percy to sit down, it seemed to encourage him to work faster and with greater zest than it was previously thought possible for a man in his condition. Oliver gave up on the diplomatic approach when Percy started to wipe clean the feet of the chair legs in the kitchen, so, instead of trying to reason with Percy, he moved quickly to his husband and lifted him up as if he were a bride.

"What are you doing Oliver! Mum's going to be here in ten minutes and if she sees this place in a state she will _never_ let me live it down!" Percy hollered as Oliver easily carried the screeching red head into the living room where he put him down standing up. Percy proceeded to scowl at Oliver with lightning flashing in his eyes.

"For God's sake Perce, calm down." Oliver stated calmly, cupping Percy's flushed face with his surprisingly soft and gentle hands. "The house is spotless and to be honest, I don't think your dear sweet mother is going to care about the cleanliness of our chair legs after we tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Oliver whipped round to face the doorway and Percy stepped out from behind his husband. Molly Weasley was standing at the door, surrounded by her family. Her husband Arthur, her first two sons Bill and Charlie, her twin sons Fred and George, her sixth son Ron, and her daughter Ginny.

"Mum!" Percy called happily as he ran forward to grip his mother in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you all, thank you for coming."

He stared, in a confused fashion, at his older brothers Bill and Charlie. "What are you two doing here? _You're_ supposed to be in Egypt," Percy stated in a managerial tone, pointing towards Bill, "and _you're _supposed to be in Romania!" He said in the same tone, mimicking the action, this time towards Charlie.

"Well, Mum said that she had an inkling that we all ought to be here, so, here we are." Bill explained with a brotherly smile on his face.

"So what do you want Perce?" Ron asked, giving his brother an awkward hug, he had never been comfortable hugging his brothers, even when they were small children, Percy could never really understand why. He just wasn't a very intimate person.

"Well, we should wait for the Woods to get here." Percy said nervously, walking back to stand next to his husband who wrapped an arm lovingly and securely around his shoulders.

"Alright dear." Mrs Weasley said kindly, smiling her familiar motherly smile that made her such a comforting figure to all of her children and to every friend of the Weasleys.

"Please sit down, can I get anyone anything?" Oliver asked kindly, offering the comforts of their home to the Weasleys.

"Do you think you could put the kettle on dear?" Mrs Weasley asked politely and sweetly.

"Of course! Anyone else for tea?" Each of the Weasley children and both parents agreed to the offer of tea and Oliver scurried off to the kitchen to prepare a large pot, enough for the Weasleys and his own family when they arrived. Percy appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later with a sad, almost tearful look on his face. He instantly moved for his husband, wrapped his arms around him and buried his head against his shoulder. Oliver instinctively took hold of Percy tightly and comforted him.

"What's wrong Perce?" Oliver asked softly, resting his head on Percy's, moving one hand to stroke his silky red locks.

"I don't want to tell them Oli." He muttered. Oliver sighed. Sometimes he could never work out Percy.

"Why not? Are you worried about what they'll say?" Oliver asked patiently, intently listening to what his husband said next.

"Well, I know that Dad won't mind, his own brother got pregnant when he was twenty and he was completely fine with that, and Mum, well, she'll just be ecstatic to realise that Perfect Percy's going to provide her with her first grand-child."

Oliver could tell that Percy was smiling with pride into his shoulder.

"It's just, the rest of my family. Bill and Charlie should be fine, they're pretty open minded, but the twins, Ron and especially Ginny, I don't know about them."

The smile was gone.

Oliver tightened his grip around Percy's waist in a gesture of re-assurance and spoke soothingly to Percy.

"If I know the twins, they'll think this is great because they will see it as an opportunity to tease the heck out of you, and Ginny, she's a lot more grown up and tolerant than I think you give her credit for. Remember when you told them bout us? She was probably the most accepting, she thought it was amazing remember? She'll be nothing but happy. Ron, to be honest Percy, I don't know. But if Ron's against it, I'm positive he'll be the only one."

Oliver applied a little pressure to Percy so he was moved slightly away from him, but Oliver didn't let go. He saw a slight smile play on Percy's lips which forced Oliver to beam.

"That's better, now, do you want tea?"

The smile widened and Percy nodded in acknowledgement. Percy could never fail to be content whenever Oliver was smiling like a child. He always seemed to make everything alright. Oliver gave him a swift kiss on the forehead and returned to the matter in hand of making tea as Percy sat at the table. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Oliver grinned as he went to open it, knowing exactly who would be standing on the other side.

"Mum! Dad!" Oliver cried as he threw his arms around his parents.

"How've you been Oli?" His Mother, Sarah asked as she was invited inside by her eldest child. She had the same coloured hair as Oliver and she was short, like Mrs Weasley.

"Brilliant Mum! How about you?" At this point, his accent thickened again.

"Ah, alright, where's Percy?"

"Hello Mrs Wood, Mr Wood." Percy greeted them politely, waling through from the kitchen. Percy received a hug from Sarah, and a handshake from Peter, Oliver's father who was very tall with the same deep brown eyes that Oliver possessed.

"Now Percy, Sarah and Peter remember!" Peter scolded Percy with a waggle of his finger and a smile. Percy laughed and apologised.

"I'm sorry. Please come through, my family is already here."

The Woods entered the living room and greeted the Weasleys whilst Oliver and Percy returned to the kitchen to fetch the tea.

"Ready?" Oliver asked with a kind smile as he picked up the tray carrying half of the mugs, the tea pot, the milk, and the sugar. He had refused to let Percy carry anything heavier than the mugs. They could have used magic to levitate them but they were always in danger of being spotted by their paranoid neighbours. In their first week of living there, there had been many inquires into their housekeeping, for example, how could their vacuum cleaner have been working without anyone using it? Muggles could be so ignorant.

Percy took a deep breath as they stood outside the living room, giving Percy time to prepare. Percy made the first move and entered the room, his hands quaking slightly with nerves. As soon as he could, Percy bent down and placed his tray on one of the small marble tables that resided in several places throughout the room. Oliver mimicked the action and decided to serve the tea as Percy would probably have dropped the mugs, his hands were shaking so much. When everyone had their mug of steaming tea, Percy went to stand in front of the large mediaeval fireplace which was the focal point of the entire room. Oliver went to stand next to him, wearing an embarrassed and now, slightly nervous smile. Percy was wringing his hands together and was refusing to look up from the floor. He was obviously running through his little speech in his head.

"Perce?" Oliver asked softly, laying a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder, bringing him out of the trauma inside his head. Both families were staring intently at the two, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood were both noticeably worried. Oliver wrapped one of his arms around Percy and gave him an encouraging smile, his big brown eyes shining with encouragement and support. Percy took a deep breath and stated to speak.

"Mum, Dad, brothers, sister, Sarah, Peter. Oliver and I have something to tell you."

Molly Weasley looked sick with worry.

"Well, we've been together for about two years now and well, something slightly odd, but very special has taken place. Mum, Dad, Sarah, Peter," Percy took another deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "You're going to become Grand-parents."

Percy snapped his eyes open after a few moments of complete silence and looked desperately around the room at the shocked looks on their family's faces. Molly was the first to react. She burst into tears and ran to her son, pulling him into an unforgivable embrace and she was soon joined by her beaming husband.

"Oh my baby, I'm so proud of you!" she wept into her son's shoulder.

"Cool!" came the joyous exclamation from the twins who ran next to hug their brother. Ginny had tears in her eyes and proceeded to break down into a similar state to that of her mother's. Bill and Charlie joined the hug and now the only one left, was Ron. He was sitting on one of the sofas, a very stunned look on his face. Oliver stared pleadingly at him, asking silently to support his brother. Ron sighed, stuck a smile onto his face and moved to hug his brother. Oliver smiled and invited over his own parents who were also very tearful.

"Congratulations son! You've got the same influence over this young man as I have over your mother, cant help but get them pregnant! You're definitely a Wood!" Oliver's father yelled as he took Oliver into a headlock.

"Thanks Dad!" Oliver answered laughing, not really knowing how to respond to something like that. "Ow!" Oliver yelped as he felt his neck close to snapping point as his father gripped tighter.

When Percy was eventually released by most of his family, his mother didn't want to let go, she was still clutching onto his neck, sobbing un-controllably into his shoulder. Percy was crying too, but they were silent tears of joy that his family had been so accepting.

"When did you find out Percy?" Ginny asked with a shaky voice, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Bill had conjured up for her.

"Yesterday." He answered, his mother eventually letting go. Percy held out his hand wearing a tear filled smile and Oliver instantly took hold of his husband and went to stand next to him, a stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Hmmm, I wonder if a little Weasley-Wood would inherit Mr Woods uncanny talent for Quidditch, or our dear brother's brains?" George pondered, stroking his non-existent beard.

"Red hair or brown hair?" Fred added, mimicking his twin's actions.

"Blue eyes or brown eyes?"

"Freckles or no freckles?"

"Pasty or tanned?"

"Gay or straight?"

The last remark came not from the twins, but in a bitter, harsh tone from Percy's youngest brother Ron, who was standing away from the smiling group, arms folded across his chest.

"This is sick!" He spat as he stormed out of the room and slammed the front door behind him.

Everyone stood, stunned at what had just occurred.

**Good? Not good? Please tell me before I continue, I want to know what people want to see. I was thinking a bit of intimacy between our loving couple in the next few chapters! Anyway, please tell me what you think of my ideas and the way I'm heading! Thank you!**


	5. I Like Men

**Well, people aren't enamoured at the fact that Ron seems evil, but, he ISN'T evil! I love Ron! I really should have combined the chapter before with this one, it would have been better I think. Just read and find out what happens…**

After Ron had stormed out of the house, there was an uncomfortable silence. Oliver glanced quickly at everyone in the room, they were all wearing the same shocked expressions on their faces. His eyes finally came to rest on his husband. Percy's face was gradually falling and his eyes were starting to shine with tears. Within a matter of seconds, the tears fell against Percy's will and he fled from the room. Oliver however, didn't run after him, instead, he turned to Molly.

"Can you go to Percy, I want to find Ron."

"Of course dear, I honestly don't know what came over him." She replied, moving to the door to try and find Percy.

Oliver proceeded out of the house and into the garden, he doubted Ron would have gone far, he just needed to be out of Percy's way by the looks of it. Oliver was angry at Ron for upsetting Percy so much, but the look in his eyes when he had stormed out, it looked almost, upset. Oliver searched the extensive garden for a number of minutes before he eventually came across Ron sitting on a bench in the rose garden with his head in his hands.

"Ron?"

The red head jumped as Oliver spoke, turning his head away from his hands to face Oliver.

"What? Came to gloat about how happy you're going to be?" he spat, tears streaming silently down his face.

"What's up Ron, I don't understand why you're so upset. Aren't you comfortable with Percy and I being together?" Oliver asked softly, sitting on the bench, a little way from Ron.

"No-one gets it." Ron muttered, turning away from Oliver to stare at his hands which were cupped together in his lap.

"I might. I've had to deal with a lot, its not easy coming out you know, it took me months to be able to finally admit it to myself, let alone anyone else. Please tell me." Oliver explained calmly, not taking his eyes off Ron. He heard Ron sigh heavily.

"I like men." He muttered.

Oliver had definitely heard what he had said but he didn't quite believe it. Before he could question Ron, he started talking again.

"I've known since I was thirteen. At first it was Harry. I adored him. I never wanted to be away from him. I never even knew if he was, you know."

"Gay?"

"Yeah, that. Well, I finally plucked up the courage to tell him in our third year. He said that he'd had an extra lesson so I went to the room where he would probably have had it so I could meet him when he'd finished. When I got to the corridor, no-one was about but, well," Ron sighed deeply. "I heard some really strange noises from one of the rooms. I had no idea what it was so I sneaked a peak, I mean come on, I was young and really curious. Harry was in there… With Malfoy." Ron stopped and closed his eyes before he continued, Oliver listened intently.

"I was really upset and I knew that I could never have Harry. He never knew that I saw him so I never mentioned it. Eventually I sort of got over him but it really hurt. Then in the summer of that year, it got really complicated and I got really confused. It was at the Quidditch World cup." He glanced quickly up at Oliver then focussed back on his hands as his eyes came into contact with Oliver's. Ron obviously didn't want to continue but he had gone so far, he couldn't stop now.

"It was when we had gone to get water and on our way back, we met you." Ron had his eyes tightly closed now, regretting every word he was saying. "I, I really liked seeing you again. I never really knew you well at school. It was strange. You looked so different when you weren't in your school uniform. I started to really like you. Then you came to stay with Perce. I made such a prat out of myself. I, just, I don't know, you were my second real crush, it was even more serious to me than Harry ever was. Then after a while when I thought I knew you well enough to start, well, you know, talking to you about it, Percy announced that you two were an item. It was the Harry scenario all over again. I never really stopped liking you Oliver. I saw the same things in you that Percy always told us he loved about you. I put up with listening and actually pretended to be happy for him just so I could hear more about you. Eventually I just got so sick of the fact that the only people I had ever really liked had been whisked away before I had even been given the chance to tell them how I felt. You and Percy married and just last year, Harry and Draco announced that they were officially together. I thought I was over him but I'll never really get over him completely. And just now, when Percy said that you're going to have a baby, it just killed me. My brothers would always be one better than me and get the things that I could never have. As soon as Perce said it, I was torn. I wanted to run away when everyone started congratulating you but then, you looked at me. You were asking me to support Percy. I just couldn't refuse you. Just when Fred and George started making me think about how perfet your child would be, I couldn't take it any more. I'm sorry that I hurt Percy and, I'm sorry to you too Oliver." Ron stopped speaking and Oliver knew that he had finished. Oliver was very _very_ shocked at what Ron had just said but it had made clear so many things. Why Ron had never been comfortable at their house, how he seemed strangely quiet at the Wedding when the rest of his family and friends had been laughing and having a good time, how just a few minutes previously he had stormed out in a rage on one of the happiest days of his and his husband's lives.

"Ron?"

The red head refused to look at Oliver.

"Look, I'm flattered that you feel that way about me. I really am, and I'm pleased that you could tell me, but, I could never have had eyes for anyone but Percy. I found out the same time as you about my sexuality. It was pretty awkward. When Percy started seeing Penelope I was distraught. I really thought I would never have him, but they broke up and look where I am now, Percy and I are going to have a baby. I could only have dreamed about this day for years and years and now it's actually happening. I still think you like Harry, deep down, and I think you should go after him. Your true love is the one you cannot be without, even if its just friendship that keeps you together. Have you ever fallen out with Harry?"

"Yeah."

"And how did it feel?"

"Awful, it felt like my entire world was crashing down around me. I couldn't speak to him, it was hard to even look at him, and it really hurt. I didn't care what he had done to me, I just wanted to apologise for everything I had ever done to him."

"Now to me, that sounds like love. Pure love Ron. Please, if you want to make me happy, find Harry and tell him. Do whatever it takes to win him from Draco."

Ron turned to look at Oliver for the first time since he had snapped at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Do you really think I love him?"

"I have no doubt."

Ron was silent for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts.

"Thanks Oliver. I'm sorry about all the times I've been a bit awkward, and I'm sorry for upsetting Percy like that."

"I think you should be telling that to Percy."

Oliver gave Ron an encouraging smile and a thankful one was returned as Ron stood up and began to run back to the house to find his brother.

Oliver sat in contemplation for a while. The water from the rain of the previous day was still on the ground and small droplets were falling from the white roses that surrounded the bench Oliver was sitting on. Oliver ran his thumb over a soft white petal on the nearest flower to him and smiled. The Weasleys were indeed a mysterious family. Oliver had never expected Ron to be like him and his brother. He never expected his husband's little brother to have a crush on him, it was obvious to anyone who even glanced at the two that Ron and Harry were meant to be together, it was a hard fact to grasp that inside that little head there had been space for anything, let alone anyone apart from Harry.

The smile lingered on his face as Oliver thought about what Draco Malfoy would say to all of this, knowing that his partner had a secret admirer. Oliver laughed slightly at the thought of the all powerful Draco Malfoy begging Harry to stay with him when Ron told him how he felt. Of course Oliver would never want Malfoy to be hurt if he really did love Harry, he knew all too well what it felt like to lose the one you cared most about and he didn't wish that feeling upon anyone.

Oliver remained in the garden until he thought it was safe to return to the house, he wanted everything to be perfect when he returned to his husband. After about ten minutes, Oliver decided to start walking back. As he moved across the lawn, the bases of his trousers skimmed across the soft sheen of water laid across the surface, causing small sprays to cascade up his sides. As he reached the cherry tree, covered in blossoms, not phased in any way by the rain, Oliver stopped and thought. Percy Weasley was the man he loved, his husband, and that would never change. Maybe one day, Ron would be able to say the same thing about Harry.

**Aha! Ron isn't a homophobe! Quite the opposite actually! He's simply misunderstood. Can anyone blame the boy? If I'd made this fic completely anti-Ron, my friend would probably have killed me, she adores him. I wanted to make a clear reason for exactly why Ron is portrayed the way he usually is, as intolerant and quite disturbed, this is why _I_ think it is! Maybe I'll add in a little Ronny love later! And a tad more Percy Oliver action? Wink wink nudge nudge. Tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	6. Around 7 o'clock The Next Morning

**Hey hey! Thanks again to everyone for reviewing! On the Harry/Draco/Ron side, I probably won't include much more of that in this story but I may write an accompanying story to go with this one, telling you all about how Ron sets about capturing his man! I will try and make it a happy ending for everyone involved so no Draco or Ron fans will be upset. I'm a sucker for a happy ending! Anyway, after this chapter it's back to the Percy/Oliver focus with maybe a mention of the Ron situation a little later on. Enjoy! And by the way, I can't wait for the new book to come out on Saturday! Woohoo!**

The atmosphere in the house had completely changed when Oliver walked in from the garden. Everyone was chatting and Percy was talking animatedly with Ron. A small smile crept onto Oliver's face as he saw the two, closer than they had ever been in their entire lives. Oliver walked nearer and Percy noticed him.

"Where have you been you fool? You missed tea!"

"Oh no, my life will never be complete." Oliver chuckled sarcastically as he took his husband by the waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ron stood close, a red tinge playing on his face and neck.

"Ron told me everything." Percy explained, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I think you were right about Harry Oli, but Ron, if Draco really does love him, and he really loves Draco, nothing will ever change that. If that's true, just remember, if you love Harry, you may have to sacrifice your love for him."

Ron smiled sadly and nodded his head.

"Anything to make Harry happy."

Oliver tightened his grip around his husband's waist and placed his hand on Ron's other shoulder.

"You've got your priorities straight that's for sure."

A few hours later, after the usual conversations had finished and no-one really had much left to say, the families separated, leaving Oliver and Percy alone in their marvellous house.

"See Perce, it wasn't that bad telling them was it?"

Percy chuckled slightly, then, unexpectedly threw his arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss.

"What was that for?" Oliver panted when Percy finally released him.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Percy replied, a flush creeping onto his face. His eyes darkened as they locked with Oliver's. "Did you know that whenever you're near either one of your parents your accent becomes even deeper and sexier than usual?" Percy asked seductively, planting feather light kisses over Oliver's neck and jaw line. Oliver simply moaned in response. Percy smirked and dragged Oliver up to their bedroom by his hair, pausing on the way to occasionally give Oliver another enticing kiss. Once the door was slammed shut behind them, they would not see the light of day until around seven o'clock the next morning.

Around seven o'clock the next morning

Oliver groaned as he slothfully re-joined the land of the living. He rolled over to wrap his arm around Percy, only to find a cold space on the bed where his beautiful red haired love should have been. He frantically leaped out of bed but was spared the panic when he heard from the bathroom the same retching noises from the morning before. Oliver flopped back onto the bed. He threw his forearm over his eyes and fumbled around with the other to find Percy's pillow. He grasped the comfortable material and pulled it over his head, trying to block out the noises his husband was making. He hated having to watch Percy emerge from the bathroom, pale skinned and tearful, and he had only seen it once. This would carry on for a while and all Oliver could do was wait and offer words of comfort that would fall on deaf ears. Who would listen to Oliver in this kind of situation? He didn't have to go through it. He had only been sick once in his life and that was enough to make him want to drop dead on the spot, so he could only imagine what Percy must be going through. Oliver took a deep breath in and his senses were filled with the smell of his husband. The unmistakable shampoo he used contributed to the mixture that made up Percy Wood's scent. It filled Oliver with incomparable joy to say that name in his head. Percy Wood. Of course, he was still a Weasley through and through but the fact that Percy had chosen to officially take Oliver's name had meant the World to him.

Oliver heard the click of the bathroom door and within a few seconds, Oliver felt Percy's head falling against his chest.

"Are you alright, or is that a stupid question?" Oliver asked, taking the pillow off his head.

"That's a stupid question." Percy mumbled as he talked into Oliver's well toned chest, the vibrations of his speech causing Oliver to giggle involuntarily. Percy didn't notice.

"Shouldn't you be at Quidditch practice?" Percy inquired, lifting his head slightly off Oliver with the greatest effort to look at him.

"I'll take today off and spend it with you." Oliver replied, laying his head back, moving a hand to fiddle with Percy's hair.

"No Oliver, go to practice. I'm not being held responsible for you being kicked off the team and with the World Cup coming up you're going to need to be in the best of shape." Percy explained. He was right. Now Oliver was on the England Squad, he needed to attend every practice. "And if you get kicked off the squad, where will the money come from, we're going to need money, especially now we're going to have a new addition to the family."

Oliver beamed with pride and moved the hand not twiddling Percy's hair to the small of Percy's back.

"I suppose you're right. Is it okay if I get up?"

Percy moved heavily off Oliver and simply slumped back onto the bed next to his husband. Oliver nimbly leaned over to give his husband a quick peck on the lips before he hopped off the bed and conjured his Quidditch uniform onto his body.

"Bye Perce, I'll be home as soon as possible."

Percy lifted his hand lazily and gave Oliver a small wave and smiled tiredly. Oliver returned the smile and wave and apparated to his training ground.

Percy continued to lay on the bed, not able to move. All of the muscles in his stomach and back were aching due to being sick and he was tired also thanks to his and Oliver's antics the night before. Percy smiled to himself as he recalled the events. Oliver always made him feel special.

After Percy had mustered enough energy, he hauled himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and lethargically removed his dressing gown that he had thrown on when he rushed to throw up. The room gradually began to fill with steam and Percy tested the water for temperature. It was practically scolding hot and it was perfect for Percy. He had always had either boiling hot showers or freezing cold showers, no one really knew why, not even Percy himself. He stood, a statue for several minutes, just letting the water pummel his back and wash fluidly over every inch of his body. He let his head flop back and the water washed all shape out of Percy's hair as it gradually turned a darker shade of red and heavily clung to the side of his face and the back of his neck. Eventually, he decided to lift his heavy arms and he started to clean himself of any trace of sickness and also, of the remaining evidence from the previous night. After half an hour, the water began to cool as the tank emptied. Begrudgingly, Percy turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel in the process, wrapping it around his tiny waist. As he opened the door to his bedroom, the steam bellowed out around him and Percy was hit by a barrier of cold air and his wet form started to shiver slightly. He quickly dried his body and wrapped the towel around his hair. As to get warm as soon as possible, he clothed himself completely before drying his hair. He found his wand on the top of his chest of drawers, laid neatly, parallel to front of the wooden piece of furniture. He muttered a drying spell on his hair and it was instantly dry. It didn't look too perfect but Percy didn't really care, he wasn't planning on seeing anyone today apart from Oliver, his owl Hermes and his cat Witch, so only they would know what he looked like and to be quite honest, they wouldn't really care. Percy stepped into his slippers and trudged off downstairs to get something to eat, his slippers causing a light flipping sound as he pattered down the stairs. The rest of the day went very slowly. He spoke to his doctor on the phone to make an appointment at the hospital for the following day, and he spoke to his mother for a while before turning his attention to preparing dinner. As Percy glanced out of the window in front of him as he chopped some carrots up for a soup, he noticed that the sun was out and the ground was completely dry from the thunder storms of a few days previously. His cherry tree was standing strong and it looked radiant as ever, the delicate flowers swaying slightly in the gentle breeze that was blowing. Over the next few months, his tree would grow, just as his baby would grow. With that, he absently started to rub his stomach, whispering,

"Thank you Oliver."

**So, still want to read this sappy dribble? If so please tell me! I won't obviously be doing a day by day account of the pregnancy, that would take much too long, I'm doing every day for roughly the first week and then it will be at important intervals, right up until the happy day! Sound good? Sound not so good? Tell me what you think! Next chapter, Oliver tells his team-mates the good news! Thank you for reading and please review, it's really encouraging for people to recognise what I'm doing, and even applaude it! I feel so special! xxx**


	7. Shazzam!

**Well, that was an… interesting book! I won't say anything just in case some of you haven't read it yet but I'm open for discussion with anyone who has! Find my e mail on my page if you want to get in touch! Now onto the story! The new book will not influence this story as it is set WAY after Harry's seventh year and anything can happen! There are new characters in this chapter! They are based around some of my friends (they wanted in on the action) so if there are any weird words or phrases, you now know what I have to put up with on a day to day basis! Oh yeah, Charlie is the only one who really _is _Scottish!**

As soon as Oliver apparated at his training ground, he realised that he hadn't showered. His shoulders fell as he realised just how bad he smelt, the previous evening had really taken its toll. He hurried through the changing rooms and onto the pitch. Luckily, everyone was already in the air so no one would be able to smell him until they had all become hot and sweaty after the intense training session.

Oliver hovered in front of his goalposts for over four hours, making spectacular save after spectacular save, greatly irritating the chasers on his team.

"Oi! Oli! What's got into you! Since when have you been on form this early in the morning?" A girl's voice hollered over the wind which slammed against each player's ears.

Oliver chuckled to himself and threw the quaffle back into the game. He was feeling so elated at the prospect of telling his team-mates that he was about to become a father and it seemed to be improving his performance ten fold. He eased off on the chasers and allowed them to practice their new formations.

When everyone had returned to the ground, Oliver had hardly broken a sweat but the three chasers were heavily panting and supporting themselves on their brooms. Simi, Abigail and Georgie collapsed onto the ground. Simi's jet black hair and dark skin was glistening with sweat as she lay spread eagled on her back.

"Some days Oliver you have so much bloody stamina I wish I was your husband."

Abi and Georgie chuckled, too tired to laugh properly.

"Don't let Seamus Finnigan hear you say that!" Oliver smirked as he held out one of his strong arms to help Simi up. "He'd be out to get me!" Abi and Georgie were lifted by the two beaters, Charlie and Matt.

Whenever Oliver looked at his team, he was scarily reminded of his old Gryffindor team. The three chasers were girls, Charlie and Matt were twins, and their seeker, James, was the youngest of the team with a very similar build to the thirteen year old Harry Potter, which was a strange thing to say about a twenty one year old Scotsman. The reserves really didn't play much, the team as a unit was too good. Usually, they would only come to practice twice a week and more nearing a match so today, on an early morning practice, they were not there.

After the three girls had been hoisted up, the team coach jogged over to them after securing away the trunk containing the balls. **A/N: I could make a smutty innuendo but I'll leave that to you!**

"Fantastic today everyone! Oliver, you were on fire! You have a secret behind your performance we should know about?"

Oliver turned a slight shade of pink as the team turned to look at him, a few eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was going to tell you sooner or later so why not now? Percy's going to have a baby."

"Jinkies!" Abi cried.

"Shazzam!" Yelled James, punching the air.

"AWW! Oli!" Came a squeak from Georgie.

There was a simultaneous whoop from Charlie and Matt. The coach, Simon, hurried forward and shook Oliver's hand animatedly.

"Congratulations my boy!" He yelled in his gruff Scottish accent.

Oliver was beaming like a child who had just learnt how to ride a bike without stabilisers. The team took it just as he had expected them to. Nothing was weird to them any more. If Oliver Wood, Quidditch's most eligible STRAIGHT bachelor could be love struck by a red haired, skinny, not forgetting, MALE Weasley, anything could happen! Along with his team-mates and coach, they trudged to the changing rooms where the girls and boys separated and the coach went to sort out something to do with the uniforms.

When Oliver and his male companions were in their shower area, they stripped off and clambered into already hot and steamy showers. Oliver was grateful for the hot, relaxing jet of water that was washing off the grime and sweat that had accumulated from the night before and the practice that had followed. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to rub the suds all over his tanned, toned body.

"So when did you find out Oliver?" James yelled over the noise of the running water. It was obviously James, he hadn't got a Scottish accent like the rest of the men on the team.

"Day before yesterday! I would have told you yesterday but we had the family round!"

There was a collective groan then bold, raucous laughter.

"Unlucky mate!" James called again.

"Tell ya what mate! Bring Perce out tonight for a celebration drink!" Matt called in his very thick accent.

"Ill ask him, he might be a bit tired!"

There was another whoop, courtesy of the twins. Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Percy?" Oliver called happily as he apparated home. He ambled into the kitchen and glanced out of the window, seeing Percy sitting on a wooden bench on the lawn, talking on the phone. Oliver conjured some fresh clothes and dumped his robes in the washing basket, yawning widely. Oliver waved to Percy through the window and he acknowledged Oliver with a smile and a sweet little wave back. He stood up and quickly finished his conversation before trotting back up to the house. He hopped through the front door and bounced into the kitchen. Oliver smiled, surprised at his husband's behaviour.

"Someone's happy." He said as Percy practically jumped into his arms.

"Hi Oliver!" Percy chirped as he planted a kiss on Oliver's nose.

"Who was on the phone? Whoever it was put you in an un-naturally good mood!"

"Oh that was only mum for at least the fifth time today." Percy groaned, smiling. "I got a letter from my uncle, you know, the one who had a baby with his husband?"

"Yeah I know, what did he say?" Oliver asked, smiling simply because Percy was.

"Well, he's going to come over next week and see us and he's going to bring Emily so we can see how we'd get on with a child around! We can't exactly go to the mother-baby classes can we?" Percy said giggling.

"Oh I don't know, we could just put you in a dress, no one would know the difference." Oliver commented off hand as he led Percy to the table. Percy simply pouted in fake annoyance at his husband as he sat down on a cushioned wooden chair. Oliver poured himself and his husband a glass of dry white wine and sat at the table too.

"Perce? Do you want to go out tonight for a celebration with the team and the old Hogwarts lot?" Oliver asked taking a sip of wine. "They all want to see you."

Percy considered for a few moments.

"Well, we have an appointment as St Mungos tomorrow, its quite early so I don't know if I want to get too tired tonight."

"Okay Perce, but it would only be polite to go for half an hour, you know, to see everyone and let them congratulate you, otherwise they'll just keep bugging!" Oliver laughed. Percy smiled and accepted that compromise. He changed quickly into a plain blue shirt and jeans that complemented his skinny figure very well, and he and his husband set out for 'The Dragon's Spleen'.

**Mmmm, Oliver being hot and sweaty after training, and male Quidditch player shower rooms just HAD to crop up in this story somewhere! Simi, I hope you liked the concept of going out with Seamus Finnigan, I know how you want him to 'give you some Irish!' Hehe! This wasn't up to my usual standard but I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose your interest! Please review, t'is always very encouraging! And if anyone was wondering, the 'shazzam' was contributed by Georgie who saw it on Sean's website.**


	8. Are We Married?

**Hello again! I only just realised that I had named the seeker James and that this was also the name of Harry's dad who was ALSO seeker! Thanks Renn for bringing it to my attention! And I call myself a Harry Potter fan, I am not worthy! In reality, he is named after my whippet like friend James who has flaming red hair and reminds me of a Weasley! Thanks to Renn and Roses of the Storm for reviewing so often, its SO encouraging and I always await your response to each chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

When Percy and Oliver arrived at The Dragon's Spleen, all of Oliver's team mates were already sitting and chatting around a very large table. There was an uproar when they stopped Oliver and Percy winding through the crowd to reach them. It was obvious to anyone who glanced at them that most of the team were already drunk. Seamus Finnigan was there as he was in a relationship with Simi, one of the chasers, and Percy's brothers Fred and George were there with Abi and Georgie. To everyone's delight, George was going out with Georgie, and it was at drunken times like this when that little piece of vaguely entertaining trivia provided hours of insane laughter and mockery.

"Congrats Perce!" Charlie slurred, raising his pint glass in a toast like fashion. Everyone else joined in but it was only when they came to gleefully down their drinks, they realised that there were only a few drops of precious alcohol left.

"Oli!" Charlie whined as he slumped his head against the wooden table, "be a sport and get 'em in!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood up. He took everyone's orders then turned to Percy.

"What do you desire my sweet?"

"Um," he glanced towards his brothers who were trying desperately to hold a drinking contest with no drink, "something non-alcoholic please."

Oliver followed his husband's gaze and gave Percy a wink as he disappeared into the throng of people, trying to find the bar.

"So Perce, how does it feel?" Abi asked kindly, scooting over to Oliver's seat so she could talk to him without screaming over the noise. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't completely sloshed so Percy was happy to hold a civilised conversation with her.

"It's a little strange to be honest, the morning sickness is a tad icky but at the moment I don't feel that different." Percy explained, smiling. He had always liked Abigail, she was the first person he met from the team and they instantly became very close friends.

"It must be so wonderful to be married and to be expecting a child." She sighed dreamily. "If only we could all be that lucky." She raised her voice to speak the last part, directing it towards Fred.

"What?" He yelled, although it was slightly muffled seeing as he had his lips suckered inside a beer bottle, the sight making the rest of the group fall about in hysterical laughter.

"I give up with him sometimes. Are you sure he wasn't adopted?" She asked, turning back to Percy. Percy laughed at the thought.

"That would certainly account for a lot of things but I'm afraid that he's a Weasley, born and bred."

At that moment, Oliver returned with eleven glasses balanced precariously on two large trays that he was holding above everyone's heads. An onslaught ensued as the glasses were frantically snatched from the trays before Oliver even had a chance to set them upon the table.

"So Oliver, have you been a cheeky little boy with our little Percy?" Simi chuckled, taking regular sips from her vodka based drink. Percy was feeling adventurous at the moment so decided to answer when Oliver turned a delicious shade of red.

"Well, he isn't exactly a _little _boy."

There was a great roar of laughter that erupted as Percy said that and Oliver choked on his drink. Charlie and Matt both leaned over with great difficulty to pat Oliver on the back. They were unable to right themselves so they fell onto the table top, unable to breathe, they were laughing so much. Percy was trying to hide his giggles in his glass which he had pressed to his lips, but it was clear die to his shaking shoulders that he was highly entertained by Oliver's stunned reaction.

"You know Perce?" Georgie spoke up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I have always envied you." She took a swig of her drink. "You're so lucky to be married and have such a bloody gorgeous bloke for a husband! He has a GODlike body and is an all round great guy!"

"HEY!" George cried out, turning to face his girlfriend.

"I said HUSBAND! The last time I checked we weren't married!" Georgie practically screamed. After that, George shut up.

"You know chaps, I really REALLY feel like going for a good 'ol dance!" James spoke up for the first time that evening, swiping his long, flame red hair from his face. There was a hearty agreement from the group. Oliver turned to Percy.

"You up for it Perce?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I'm kinda tired and it is pretty late." Percy said reluctantly, not wanting to disappoint his husband.

"Of course of course Perce, we'll go home and go to bed." Oliver smiled his kind, loving smile that only Percy ever saw.

"WOO! Going to show young Perce that you really AREN'T a little boy huh?" Roared Matt. Oliver blushed as he glanced at Percy and Percy simply grinned sheepishly.

**I'm so sorry this was so short, I have had VERY little time to write today! I hope you liked what little there was! Please please please PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	9. St Mungos

**I have received a complaint from my friend Matt, one of the twins, because I said that Charlie was the only REAL Scott in this story, in reality, pretty obviously, Matt is also Scottish as they are twin brothers. SORRY MATT! Anyway, thank you for the lovely lovely reviews, especially from Renn, Roses of the Storm, Slytherin-phantom-girl and George and Fred Weasley! Its so exciting to get one when I open my e mail! Another short chapter but I like to keep you happy!**

Percy woke very early the next morning. After his now regular bout of morning sickness, he trudged downstairs, leaving Oliver in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, still asleep. His head was tucked down into his chest as the rest of his body curled up on top of him. Percy wasn't really in the mood to give him any help, he thought it would be quite fitting for Oliver to suffer a little after Percy had just heaved up the entire of his stomach contents. Imagine what it would have been like if he had had a hangover too! He tugged the tie around his dressing gown tighter as he wandered through the labyrinth of freezing cold corridors to reach the kitchen. That was one problem with having a large house, it was very rarely hot throughout its entirety.

As Percy entered the kitchen, a wave of warmth poured over him due to the constant heat produced from the aga. Witch, their fluffy little cat was perched on the work surface above the aga and was sleeping peacefully until Percy gently lifted her off in order to prepare some porridge. With a wave of his wand, he sterilised the surface and took a pan from the glass fronted cupboard to his right. He paused in thought for a few moments whilst studying the rail that hung above the stove. This was in order to choose which sized spoon to use when stirring the oats in the particular sized pan he had picked out. Percy was very precise with things like that.

With as much precision as it took to prepare a very complicated potion, Percy stirred the bubbling contents of the pan until they were the perfect consistency for him to consume. Bending down, he lifted a large, heavy china bowl from the cupboard sandwiched in between the dishwasher and the sink. When Percy was sat at the oak table, his feet resting on the chair opposite him to save his feet from getting cold, he eventually dug into his breakfast. After speaking to his mother the day before, she had advised him to eat porridge for breakfast. That way there would be something substantial in his stomach but which hadn't been drowned in oil and grease.

Percy was half way through consuming his bowl of steaming porridge, Oliver sauntered in, one hand massaging his neck whilst the other was pressed against the small of his back.

"Morning love. How are you?" Oliver asked, resting his head atop Percy's.

"Oh, as well as can be expected after throwing up every meal I've eaten in the last three days." Percy sighed as he spooned another scoop of oats into his mouth. Oliver slipped his hands around his husband's neck and cupped them in front of Percy's chest.

"I'm sorry Perce. It'll all be over soon though." He said, nuzzling the side of Percy's head before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I know. But we'd better be getting ready, we have an appointment at St Mungos in," Percy glanced at the clock on the wall, "Forty minutes."

The two got ready and kept their appointment. Percy had a few tests to check that his body was changing at the correct pace and in the correct way. They were given a rough timetable on each of the stages that Percy's body should be progressing through. To their delight, the morning sickness was due to end in a few weeks and would not go on for the entire pregnancy. The doctor was perfectly happy in Percy getting help from his uncle throughout the next eight months and he didn't expect them to attend the group sessions. The doctor gave Percy an outline on the recommended diet but seeing as he had always been a careful eater, there didn't seem to be any problem with changing his diet, so long as he kept a high intake of protein to help the development of his child, he would be fine. There were no problems whatsoever with his development and when Percy and Oliver left, they felt on top of the world.

As soon as the two got home and had closed the door behind them, Oliver seized Percy around his waist and lifted him up, spinning him around in the process, drawing a joyful laugh from his husband. Percy turned his head down to gaze at Oliver, a truly contented smile on his lips.

"Thank you Oliver." He whispered. Oliver kept him in the air easily and smiled up at him, a slightly bemused air around his features. Percy giggled softly and rested his forehead against Oliver's, closing his eyes before he spoke.

"Thank you for making me the happiest person alive."

Percy opened his eyes and stared into his husband's warm brown orbs. Oliver saw nothing but undoubting happiness. Oliver leaned up to place a kiss on his beautiful husband's lips, but the moment was interrupted by the harsh sound of a tiny beak tapping at the window.

**I'm so so SO sorry but I wont be able to update for a few days, Saturday at the earliest so PLEASE don't eat me! I'll make the next chapter very special! Also, please review! See ya soon!**


	10. Let's Go Out

**I'm big, I got blue hair, and I'm BACK! Hi everyone! (I hope you enjoyed the slightly altered Aladdin quote!) Thanks for all of the reviews! T'was very exciting to get the e mails when I opened my inbox! Thanks to Renn, Roses of the Storm, Slytherin-phantom-girl, numbah 14 and chrisproffitt. In answer to chrisproffitt's review, Ron and Harry aren't the main focus of the story so there wont be much of a mention of them but I will write another fic concerning their escapades! I have another story up by the way, it isn't slash but its got Oliver in it and if you like my writing style, it is VERY me! It's called 'Do I Love You'. Please look out for it! ON TO THE STORY!**

Percy's heart was jumping up to his throat, pounding at his Adams apple with the shock from the arrival of the tiny, feathered messenger. Oliver gently placed his husband back onto the ground and opened the window to let the handsome owl inside. Percy untied the parchment from its outstretched leg and carefully unravelled the letter. Oliver leaned on Percy's shoulder to read with him.

_Percy and Oliver,_

_I am thrilled to hear of your wonderful news and I must offer my congratulations. It is wonderful to think that two of my favourite Gryffindors have married and are expecting a child. We have never had a captain quite like you Oliver, and Percy, you still hold the record for being the most efficient Head Boy Hogwarts ever saw. I am sure that your child will inherit the wonderful qualities you both have. Thank you for the Christmas card you sent me, I am sorry that I have not been able to return the gesture but things have been very hectic at Hogwarts. It would be wonderful if you could pay a visit to Hogwarts and perhaps Oliver you could offer some advice to the teams here presently! Again I offer my congratulations and I hope to hear from you soon with news of how you are both doing._

_With best luck and congratulations,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Percy rolled up the parchment when he was sure that Oliver had read it and told the owl that it could return and that they would reply later. It gave an official hoot and took off out of the still open window.

"That was sweet." Percy smiled as he set the letter on the hall table. "Could you close the window Oli? It's cold." Percy asked, an involuntary shiver jolting through his body from head to toe. Oliver instantly tugged the window shut and then wrapped his arms around his husband's waist from behind and lay his head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you a jumper?"

"I think I can manage the stairs by myself." Percy stated, raising an eyebrow that Oliver couldn't see. Oliver let go as Percy moved to climb the stairs.

"I'd better get to practice Perce." Oliver sighed with slight disappointment, he was enjoying his day with Percy.

"Well go now and when you get back we can," Percy paused in thought and screwed up his face in concentration. Oliver let out a smirk.

"What?"

"You just look so cute." Oliver chuckled, leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at his husband. Percy paused.

"Right. Anyway, lets go out to dinner this evening."

Oliver's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Fantastic idea Perce! We haven't done that in ages! Be sure to be ready when I get back!" He exclaimed brightly, hopping up the stairs to give Percy a peck on the cheek before hopping back down and out of the front door. Percy smiled and shook his head in amusement as he continued his trek up the stairs to retrieve a jumper.

Much to Percy's annoyance, there were none of his jumpers that were warm enough to keep out the arctic breeze that was encasing his house. An idea hit him and he laughed at himself for not thinking of it before. He opened one of the drawers holding Oliver's clothes and he pulled out a big, fluffy red jumper with a quaffle emblazoned across the front. The red clashed furiously with his hair but he didn't honestly care, it smelt of Oliver and it was strangely comforting. He instantly felt warmer.

Percy padded downstairs again and tried to make a cup of tea without dropping the kettle. Seeing as the sleeves on Oliver's jumper came well past Percy's hands, he was finding it very difficult to actually handle anything.

Eventually Percy sat down at the kitchen table, his sleeve covered hands clutched around the steaming mug. He reluctantly took one hand off the gratifying heat emitting from the mug before him and he grasped his wand to summon the letter he had left on the hall table. He re-read it and summoned his quill from the pen-mug on the worktop and a piece of parchment from a draw behind him. He could have easily stood up and retrieved the items but he had warmed his seat and he didn't want to give up the heat. He bent over the parchment, rolling his right sleeve up to his elbowto write a reply to his former head of house.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you kindly for the letter Oliver and I received this morning. It has been a wonderful occurrence for us and our families to find out that we are expecting a child. So far there are no problems whatsoever and the doctor seems confident that nothing shall go wrong anywhere along the line. There are many new developments in the handling of male pregnancies and they have provided me with a number of concealment charms for when I will be in contact with muggles. __Oliver is doing very well and he is training hard for the upcoming matches and he is also very excited at the prospect of playing in the international tournament next year._

_It would be wonderful to return to Hogwarts and I am sure that Oliver would be more than delighted to oversee a few Quidditch practices whilst we were there. How has the prefect team shaped up this year? Up to the exacting standards of my day?_

_Thank you again for your letter and I hope to correspond regularly with you throughout the next few months._

_With thanks,_

_Percy and Oliver Wood_

Percy read through his response a few times to find the non-existent spelling errors and thenrolled it up. He stood up and opened the window above the sink, shivering violently as a blast of icy air hit him. He called for his owl and within a few moments, his reply to Professor McGonagall had been sent. He returned to his seat in order to sit and drink his mug of tea, which, by now,should bejust the right temperature to gulp down.

However, in the few minute absence from his chair, his fluffy black and white cat had leapt up and was now revelling in the heat left behind by Percy.

Percy sighed with exasperation but did not have the heart to remove the sleeping cat. Instead, he decided to watch television for a while in the living room. On the way, he flicked the heating on in order to warm the cold house. Oliver would be freezing when he got home and Percy wanted the house to be hot and toasty in order to provide a haven for himself and his husband.

Although Percy would never admit it to anyone, he adored watching cartoons. He sat watching Wylie Coyote desperately trying to catch and eat the elusive Roadrunner using an assortment of ACME tools for over an hour before he realised that he really should be getting ready to go out when Oliver returned home.

Percy quickly showered and towel dried his hair so that it looked a little off the wall. Well, it looked _very_ off the wall compared to what Percy usually looked like. He slipped into his ice blue shirt, the shirt that Oliver had insisted that he bought for the simple reason that it matched the colour of his eyes. He donned a pair of plain black trousers that were not too smart but not too casual. He searched his wardrobe for a suitable jacket and found a mid-thigh length, black jacket. He placed it neatly over his forearm, closed the wardrobe door and walked downstairs to await the return of his husband.

**Well, I'm glad that I FINALLY updated! My holiday was GREAT and happy birthday to Abigail! I have an idea that may shock a few of you in my next chapter, I just hope that I can do the idea justice when writing it because I REALLY hope it will work! Please review, you are all SO lovely! xxx**


	11. He's Been Hit

**Well, here I go! I have NO idea whether this is going to work, but, to be honest, I'm getting bored of the repetitiveness of this story and I just HAD to put something in that would make it a tad more interesting! Renn, if I ever make this a film, you will be… extramanicquidditchfan#1!**

Percy sat in the kitchen, leaning his chin on his hand. He had been waiting for at least half an hour after Oliver was due home. Percy had already drunk his ninth cup of tea of the day and was at the moment, sipping on his tenth.

All of a sudden there was an almighty roar and the fireplace on the far side of the kitchen exploded in a mass of green flames. Percy casually got to his feet as he was quite at home with the concept of the floo network after working with it for his entire life. He expected Oliver's head to appear to him to groan at the fact that his coach was keeping them there for an extra long practice, so he was quite shocked to find Abigail's head forming in the flames.

"Percy, thank God you're there." She panted, she sounded as if she had been running frantically and her voice was thronged with urgency.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Percy asked with a slight waver of concern hinting in his tone.

"It's Oliver." She gasped, trying desperately to catch her breath before she carried on.

Percy dropped to the floor and leaned towards the fireplace, silently urging her to continue.

"Been hit." She wheezed. "Bludger. In hospital. St Mungos." She panted.

Percy was silent and a mix of despair and worry washed over him. His eyes widened and a glazed expression fixed itself on his face.

"No." He whispered, almost to himself.

"Perce, please come to the hospital, he's still conscious but only just. I'm already here so floo to this fireplace." Abigail stated, re-gaining slight composure.

Without hesitation Percy lashed out to grab the floo powder from the mantle piece. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and the jar containing the powder crashed to the floor. Percy didn't even notice and he threw himself into the now empty fireplace.

After a matter of seconds Percy had flown through the floo network and was standing in the massive entrance hall of St Mungos in front of an almost breathless Abigail. She was bent forward slightly, her hands supporting her by resting on her thighs. She was red in the face and looked almost frostbitten.

"What happened? Where's Oliver?" Percy asked frantically, his breathing harsh and panicked, glancing around, desperately trying to find his husband.

"Perce please don't panic." Abigail said calmly, taking Percy by his shoulders, holding the jumpy red-head still. Percy gave her a look that said, 'Are you mad? You're telling me not to panic when the one and only love of my life is drifting in and out of consciousness.' Abigail seemed to get the unspoken message and sighed.

"Percy please, just come with me, I'll take you to him." She took one of his arms and led him speedily through corridor after corridor. Percy constantly kept craning his head around each door they passed, trying to see if Oliver was in any of them.

"It was at the end of practice." The small girl started to explain, snapping Percy from his frenzied search. "The bludgers were playing up and neither Matt nor Charlie couldn't catch them. Oliver volunteered seeing as he is keeper and he would surely have a better chance at catching them." Abigail started to speed up the pace and Percy matched it step for step, occasionally taking over but righting himself when he realised he had no idea where he was going.

"Well, Oliver caught one and was just about to turn to find the other but it was too quick for him and…" She tailed off and looked down, closing her eyes tightly, obviously trying to fight off tears.

"And?" Percy prompted, he was now more that petrified at the thought of what could have happened to his husband.

"And it smashed into his head." She blurted out quickly, the tears coming freely now. Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oliver." He whispered, his own eyes welling up. This couldn't be happening to him. Not now.

Abigail stopped a little later and ran back, grabbing Percy's arm, tugging hysterically at it to get Percy to move.

"Percy please!" She cried, "You have to see him! He wants to see you!"

Percy was frozen. He was staring at the floor but he couldn't see it. He couldn't hear the shrieks of the crying girl next to him. His head was spinning and all he could think of was the man he loved lying dead in front of him. His hands were sweaty and the tears were now flowing, almost in a respectful silence.

"He's going to die." He whispered again.

Abigail raised her hand and slapped Percy around the face, putting her full weight behind it.

"Shut up Percy!" She screamed. "He's alive and he wants to see you!"

Percy stood still with shock, not noticing the red mark throbbing on his cheek. He blinked and was dragged back into reality. Abigail gave his arm a weak tug and Percy finally moved, almost sprinting after Abigail as she wound her way through corridors and up staircases. Eventually she skidded to a halt outside a private room. Percy mimicked her action and threw himself around the door.

Oliver could not be seen. The bed that he was lying on was surrounded by medi-witches and wizards. In two chairs on the opposite side of the room sat Charlie and Matt, their heads in their hands. The rest of the team were comforting them. Simi and Georgie had tears running down their cheeks and they had made no effort to remove them.

The noise in the room was deafening. Spells were being cast and there was manic shouting as the nurses and doctors communicated. One nurse turned and caught sight of Percy, Abigail standing slightly behind him.

"Are you Percy Wood?" She asked softly, moving forward.

"Oliver, I have to see Oliver." Percy sobbed, running forward to try and reach the bed. The nurse blocked his path and held his arms to stop him progressing further.

"Let me see Oliver!" Percy screamed hysterically.

Abigail helped the nurse to keep Percy back.

"Perce, they're helping Oliver, you can see him in a moment just let them finish!" She cried over the deafening noise in the room.

Percy broke down into silent tears, shuddering from the force of the grief pounding through him. Abigail led him over to the others and when Charlie noticed him, he instantly jumped up to let Percy sit down. Everyone gathered around him, laying hands on his shoulders, uttering kind words to calm him down. Percy began to breathe in a way that could almost be classed as normal and he was able to make eye contact with the friendly faces surrounding him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." He muttered, turning his gaze towards the bed which was still surrounded by the medi-witches.

"It's okay Percy, it would be odd if you didn't have this reaction." Simi said quietly, wrapping an arm around the thin red-head's shoulders.

After a few minutes, the crowd around the bed started to disperse and Percy stood up quickly, stepping slightly closer to the bed.

The sight that met Percy's eyes tore his heart in two.

Oliver was lying helplessly under crisp white sheets, his head propped up on a pillow. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around his skull and his face was covered in bruises. His eyes were fluttering occasionally and his lips were slightly parted, short, raspy breaths escaping them, matching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His arms were also bandaged, the cuts beneath them as a result of the impact when he fell from his broom.

Percy moved to the edge of the bed and knelt down, taking Oliver's left hand in both of his, staring intently at his husband, searching for any sign of recognition.

Oliver stirred slightly and opened his eyes as far as they could go, revealing the bottom half of his bloodshot brown orbs. Percy leaned forward, his face close to Oliver's. The sound of his laboured breathing was tearing him apart inside.

"Percy." Oliver whispered, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. His eyes slowly drifted shut and he finally slipped from consciousness.

… **Well? I know, I probably shouldn't have done that should I. Well, if you like it please tell me, if you don't like it, also tell me but in as nice a way as possible, I'm very sensitive. This chapter was really a tribute to how much they love each other and the next chapter will hopefully show this further. Please review!**


	12. Flashbacks

**Um, I can't think of much to say at the mo! I'll probably think of lots to say whilst writing so my end-notes will probably resemble a short essay! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this. It's all from Oliver's point of view and it's a bit longer than previous chapters.**

He had no idea where he was.

All he knew was that there was a lot of noise and commotion surrounding him. For some reason, he couldn't see anything. Everything was black. He was also lying down. The first thought that hit him was that perhaps Percy was hurt. The second that raced through his mind, he tried to move, he wanted to find Percy, no, he _needed _to find Percy.

It was only when he felt two hands pushing down on his shoulders that the thought hit him that maybe he himself was hurt. It was odd. He didn't feel hurt. He only had an overwhelming urge to find his husband. He hated not knowing where he was.

His husband. Percy Weasley. That name filled him with a burst of warmth and joy. His mind started to wander back to the very first day he met Percy.

---------------------------------------------

He was a nervous little first year with a pudding bowl haircut, a uniform that was pressed and clean, and an overly aggressive obsession with Quidditch. He was standing on the platform at Kings Cross Station, his mother was smoothing down his hair and his father was loading his luggage onto the train. He said his goodbyes and after his fifth hug from his mother, he hopped onto the train, pressing his face up to the window, smiling and waving as his little sister ran excitedly after the bright red train. When the steam from the engine finally bellowed across the window, obscuring any view, little Oliver sat down on one of the comfy seats, his feet barely brushing against the floor. He was the only one in the compartment and the entire sensation of going off to school was only that second starting to hit him. He sat, thinking, wondering about the people he would meet, the things he would learn.

He was dragged from his thoughts by a commotion coming from the corridor. All of a sudden, the compartment door was flung open and another small boy fell in, slamming the door behind him. He was breathing heavily, he had obviously been running for a long time.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a soft voice, a few locks of flame red hair falling over his glasses which were clearly too big for his thin face.

"Um, yeah, sure." Oliver replied, his un-broken Scottish accent timidly whispering the words.

"Thanks." The other boy mumbled, moving to sit opposite Oliver. "I'm Percy Weasley." He said, holding out his hand. Oliver took it shyly and shook it.

"I'm sorry for bursting in like that, my brothers are chasing me. It's my first year." Percy mumbled, obviously he was quite shy himself.

"Um, mine too. Do you know which house you want to be in?" Oliver asked, trying to start a conversation. Percy's eyes kept glancing nervously towards the door but he answered and turned back to Oliver.

"Well, my Mum and Dad were both Gryffindors and so are my brothers."

"PERCY!"

The roar was accompanied by the tearing open of the compartment door, two tall red-heads bursting in, pouncing on Percy.

"Why'dya run off Perce?"

"We were havin' fun!"

"No we weren't." Percy muttered, his face flushing a brilliant red as he tried desperately to push his brothers off him. He turned his eyes towards Oliver and gave him a sheepish smile which Oliver returned, unable to keep a grin hidden.

That was the first time Oliver had ever seen Percy blush. He had always had the same reaction every time he had seen it since. It made him feel happy, as if Percy made everything around him glow when his face flushed.

Oliver and Percy became firm friends. They were the only two boys in their year who had been chosen to be in Gryffindor so they shared a dorm in the famous tower.

It was only after Oliver returned to school in their third year that he really noticed Percy. Over the summer, Oliver had gone through 'The Change' and he had come to realise that it wasn't girls who made his hair stand on end and his stomach churn uncomfortably. It was boys. At first, Oliver was repulsed by the idea, he didn't see it as normal.

As was the usual ritual, Oliver was sitting on his own in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Percy would come and find him as soon as he had waved goodbye to his parents from the very end carriage of the train, and made sure that his little brothers were safe and comfortable. Oliver had been more nervous then than when he had been riding in the exact same compartment on his way to Hogwarts for the first time. He really should tell Percy what had happened to him. How he felt. After all, he was his best friend and he had a right to know what type of person he would be living with for the next year. Perhaps if he knew now there would be time for him to ask McGonagall to transfer him to a new room.

As the compartment door slid open, a beaming Percy stood there, slightly red from the run to the front of the train.

"Hi Oliver!" He grinned, coming to flop into the seat opposite again, as he did on every journey, the only difference was that his voice had become deeper.

"Hi Perce." He replied, a deep twang coating his Scottish accent. He tried to sound excited to see his friend, well, soon to be _ex_-friend.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked in concern. "You sound upset."

Typical Percy, he always nailed things on the head instantly and made no hesitation in getting to a solution of a problem as soon as it was humanly possible. Percy was staring intently at Oliver now, waiting for him to speak.

Oliver had never noticed the colour of Percy's eyes before.

It turned out that Percy knew many gay people, even some in his family. Oliver had been so relieved and had been close to hugging him except Percy's older brothers burst in before he could even move.

Oliver's thoughts sped through their third year and into their fifth. Oliver was Quidditch captain and Percy was a prefect. The year had seen Percy become even more a stickler for rules than ever. He hardly ever spoke, let alone smiled, which to Oliver, was a disaster. He had fallen in love with Percy's smile. In fact, by now, Oliver had fallen in love with the entire of Percy Weasley. His freckles, his eyes, his hair. God that hair. Oliver would have given anything just to touch it, to feel the silky locks flowing smoothly through his fingers. Silencing charms had come in very handy that year. Oliver had met Percy's younger brother, Ron who was no comparison to Percy looks wise, but he seemed nice enough. Also, Oliver had met Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter and what's more, he was on his Quidditch team!

Oliver had been ecstatic that day, when McGonagall had brought the skinny little boy to him and presented him with the title of new seeker. He was even better than Charlie Weasley, and that was saying something. Oliver had rushed back into the classroom after being released by his head of house and he couldn't help but beam when he plonked himself back down next to Percy and his Ravenclaw friend, Andy. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the lizard Quirrel was holding deciding to attack a girl in the front row named Rebecca . Oliver had to wait until later to tell Percy the good news.

That night, when Percy had finally finished his four foot potions essay, Oliver told him about Harry. Oliver was rewarded by the first smile Percy had cracked that year. His insides did a backflip and he was even more shocked when Percy stood up from his desk and came to sit next to Oliver, who was at that moment, perched on the edge of his bed. Oliver remembered the butterflies on broomsticks that were racing through his stomach as Percy offered his congratulations. He began to get quite animated, saying how he would owl his brother Charlie in the morning and how it would be wonderful to see Oliver win the Quidditch cup as captain. For the first time in his life, Percy seemed really excited. Oliver savoured that moment.

The next important instant that stood out clearly in Oliver's mind was their first kiss.

They had both left Hogwarts two years previously and he had received an owl from Percy suggesting that they meet up for a drink. Oliver was more than happy to agree to the idea and was soon sitting in a quaint little café in a park near Percy's house in London. After sipping on tea, the two, on Percy's prompt, had gone for a walk, twisting through the gravel walkways that had been artistically carved through the lawns and trees. They had come to a halt on a delicately carved wooden bridge and were leaning over the edge, gazing at the gentle waves flowing through the stream beneath them.

"I've missed you." Percy had whispered, almost inaudibly. Oliver had heard it though, he had heard it loud and clear, but his head had a little trouble processing the words. He turned towards the red head who had let hisgaze fall.

"Well, you know, I've missed you too Perce." Oliver replied in the same way. Percy turned his head to face Oliver, his sparkling blue eyes burning into his own brown depths.

"Really?" A timid voice asked, staring absorbedly at Oliver. Oliver stepped closer to Percy and they both straightened up, not once losing eye contact.

"Of course I have. I started missing you the day I said goodbye to you at Kings Cross."

Percy's eyes lit up and his lips parted, letting out an embarrassed sigh. Oliver closed what little distance there was between them until he could feel the slightly smaller boy's breath against his own. He smelt exactly as he had remembered him, only this time, he was not catching the trace of his scent as he had walked past him in a corridor after a shower. He had wanted to be here for so long, he had needed to be close to Percy, now he could think of nothing else but touching the one prize he had never won. Percy had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply, nervously. All restraint flew from Oliver's mind. He slowly, cautiously, raised a hand to rest against Percy's cheek. His skin was so soft, just as Oliver had imagined for so many years. Percy sighed again and leaned his head into the touch, nuzzling against it, just as a cat would. Oliver could not have helped what happened next. He closed his eyes and brought his lips mere centimetres from Percy's and nervously pressed them together.

Oliver had never felt this good.

The World was spinning around them, electricity was charging through his veins, the soft sweetness of Percy's lips had already become like a life forcefor Oliver and henever wanted to let it go. He feared that if he did, he would be torn in two. Percy had made no effort to pull away from himand he even seemed to be exerting a slight pressure against Oliver, their lips moving softly, slowly against each other.

And Oliver loved it.

It seemed as though an eternity had passed before they parted. There was a silence when Oliver opened his eyes and gazed adoringlyat the flustered red head who was still standing in front of him, his eyes softy lidded.

"I've wanted to do that since the beginning of third year. You know, on-"

"-on the train." Percy finished, opening his eyes. "So it wasn't just me?"

Percy and Oliver stood staring intently at each other for a long moment before Percy cracked a shy smile, andas always, Oliver was forced to copy.

Oliver was next dragged through his memories to their wedding day. It wasn't fancy, just held in a registry office with their close family present. Percy had looked amazing. A white shirt donned his back, it was fitted to perfection, Oliver had been sure of that. Dark grey trousers had hugged his hips and legs in just the right places. His bright blue eyes had shone like never before and Oliver could honstly say that Percy was happy, truly happy. He had drowned in the contentment that was swirling in his mystifying orbs. Oliver was not ashamed to admit that Percy was the most beautiful person in the entire world.

The second that Percy said, 'I do', Oliver's heart had exploded with ecstasy. He was finally there. Marrying the man whom he had loved since he was thirteen. His mother had been in tears and he can remember his father welling up before he threw his arms around his son. The Weasleys had made sure that the reception was the most memorable party in the history of the universe and all of their friends had filled an arc sized marquee, cheering louder than any fans at a Quidditch match in congratulations.

And here he was, not even sure of where 'here' was. Unaware of what was going on, who was around him, also, most upsetting to Oliver, unaware of where his husband was. He tried to talk and managed a quiet,

"Percy."

The noise around him intensified and he knew that Percy was involved in whatever had happened, why was there so much noise? Why couldn't he see the most important person in his life? Now he came to think about it, why couldn't he see anyone, or any_thing_? He had no idea how much time had passed before it became quiet. He became vaguely aware of something brushing against his hand. He wanted Percy. He desperately wanted Percy. With every last ounce of strength he could muster, he opened his eyes as far as they could go and the world fell into a blurred focus. There was someone next to him, holding his hand. He only saw a faint blur of red, and as he lost consciousness, he knew who was there.

And he smiled.

"Percy."

**Now is anyone able to enlighten me to the ages of Bill and Charlie when Percy and Oliver would have been in their first year? For the life of me I can't figure it out! (Maths isn't my strong point!) I'm trying to work out when each of them would have left and it's irritating me! Well what do you think of the chapter? I was thinking of writing a prequel to this and Cravings from when they were in school because I always wanted to write about what went on to make them so close. This is my tribute to it in this story so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should follow the original story more, I just couldn't resist putting a flashback chapter in! Review please! xxx**


	13. A Life Without Oliver

**Hello! Can anyone tell me if there is any evidence in the books that James Potter was a seeker? I've had a review to tell me that he was a chaser and now I'm all muxed up! (It happens very easily). In the fifth book when Harry falls into Snape's memories, James is by the water's edge playing with a snitch so I always presumed he was a seeker. I'm now terribly confused so some help would be appreciated! I'm probably wrong so thank you to Acacia Dyre for bringing it to my attention, I'm glad you like the story, thanks for your LOVELY comment:)Also, thanks to Fuzzycat, your review made me SOOOOO happy! I hope you like this chapter, it may get a tad disturbing as it nears the end, you have been warned, I may have to up the rating for safety! Well… enjoy!**

For hours Percy sat there, not moving once. All of the Quidditch team had left and Oliver's parents were in a small room somewhere in the depths of the hospital, talking to a medi-wizard. A small muggle clock on the wall ticked, and tocked. Ticked and tocked. Throwing into sharp focus exactly how each second, Oliver was still unconscious. And it scared Percy.

Percy's eyes were fixed on Oliver, and only Oliver. The sound of the clock was accompanied by Oliver's shallow breathing and the repetitive beep of the heart rate monitor that resided beside the bed, giving Percy a shred of renewed hope.

At least Oliver was alive.

He continued to stroke his hand, hoping that the soft touch would bring his husband back to consciousness.

Occasionally, a nurse would enter the room and run a silent check on the handsome brown haired man lying helplessly in the bed. When he was alone, apart from Oliver obviously, Percy would lay his head down next to his husband's and whisper comforting words to him, just in case he could hear.

"I love you Oliver, remember that."

Percy had made a solemn vow not to cry. If Oliver came round, he didn't want to appear a weeping wreck, he wanted to seem strong for the man he loved.

About an hour after Oliver's parents had been to see the medi-wizard in charge of Oliver's recovery, they returned. Percy acknowledged that they were there but didn't take his hands away from Oliver's.

"What did they say?" Why can't they just use magic to make Oliver better?" Percy asked quietly, as if trying not to disturb Oliver.

"He said that the spells they would need to use would be so strong that they could seriously damage his chances of a complete recovery." Oliver's mother explained softly, sitting down next to Percy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They could bring him back to consciousness but it could result in severe brain damage."

Percy leaned down and lay his head back beside Oliver's, fighting the need to let the tears spill from his tired eyes.

"They want to ask you what to do. It's your choice."

Percy nodded in affirmation. Oliver's mother stroked her son's forehead softly whilst her husband held her shoulders, a saddened air surrounding the two. After a while, his parents left Oliver in Percy's company and care.

What should he do? Percy's mind was awash with counter arguments to every idea that popped into his head. He desperately wanted to wake Oliver up. He had to see him, hear his voice, see his boyish smile. But then again, if Oliver reacted badly to the treatment, he may never recognise Percy again. Now Percy was being selfish! He shouldn't care about himself! Oliver's life is the most important thing and if, in order to help Oliver survive he forgot that Percy even existed, it would be worth it. Percy buried his head in his hands just as his own parents entered.

Mrs Weasley encased her sobbing son in a warm hug. Percy simply accepted it but didn't have the strength to respond to it. He had been awake for over twenty hours and the emotional turmoil that had sped through his system in that time had drained every last drop of energy from him. Percy was unaware that he had fallen asleep in his mother's embrace. She smiled sadly and lay him down, his head resting on the edge of Oliver's crisp white pillow as he fell through the depths of his imagination into a dreamworld created only for him.

--------------------------------

Percy was sitting in the top box at the Quidditch World cup. His brothers were there, as was his father, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It was the year after he had left Hogwarts. He was sitting in the same seat, next to the same people, with the same crowd surrounding every side of the pitch. Percy looked to the sky and saw that it shone in a hypnotic array of iridescent blues.

The commentator's voice suddenly blared above their heads and the crowd erupted in a tumultuous roar that nearly deafened Percy. At first, the Bulgarian team raced onto the pitch to a cacophony of cheers from their fans. Percy waited in anticipation for the Ireland team to zoom out, but they never came.

"And please will you welcome the England Team!" Came the commentator's roar. Percy was now very confused, it was Ireland who was playing, not England.

It was a strange feeling. Percy knew it was a dream but had no ability to control what he was doing. Instead of ripping himself from this strange, almost surreal world, he stayed, sitting with his family, waiting for the team to race onto the field.

"And here we have, SPELLER, TAYLER, MAJEKODUNMI, WEBB, WEBB, WOOD AAAAAAAAAND TOMPSON!"

The crowd burst into applause as the team pelted around the stadium. Percy was now very confused. That was Oliver's local team, they weren't the England squad. The England mascots leapt about over the ground. At first Percy couldn't tell what they were but on closer inspection, he saw that there were hundreds of Slinkies with union-jack suits on, springing across the grass.

This was definitely one of the stranger dreams to ever have crossed Percy's mind. As the team flew past the top box, time slowed almost to a halt, it felt as though a pair on Omnioculars had been strapped to his eyes. When Oliver moved past, he blew a kiss into the top box and winked. Percy smiled broadly and lifted his hand to wave to his husband, but, in an instant, time reset itself and seven white blurs flew past.

What Percy heard next made his heart freeze.

"And wasn't that touching everyone! Our dear England Keeper Mr Oliver Wood has just greeted his husband to the game with a wink and a kiss."

Percy could feel himself blush.

"And his husband has brought their son to his first ever Quidditch match, can we have a shot of this adorable toddler?"

Percy felt no eyes on him, instead, everyone beside him had turned around and were gazing adoringly at someone sitting in the seat behind. Reluctantly, and very, very slowly, Percy turned around.

Behind him, sat a very handsome, very embarrassed Draco Malfoy. If this wasn't enough to break Percy's heart, the sight of a three year old boy sitting on Draco's lap, was.

He had Draco's bleach blonde hair, falling out from under his hat, and his face shape was Draco's too. He was very small, pale and thin, not at all healthy for a young child in Percy's opinion.

But his eyes. They were Oliver's eyes. Percy had stared into those eyes too many times to mistake them for anyone else's.

Percy whipped round again, fighting back tears, trying to avoid looking at him, but instead was greeted by a fifty foot high screen, displaying the grinning little boy. A small blue woollen hat was pulled over his head, a tiny red bobble perched on the top. He was clapping his hands together which were sporting tiny blue mittens and his blue scarf fluttered as he bobbed up and down on his father's knee. He was smiling happily and giggling at the attention he was drawing. The screen flickered to a shot of Draco, an award winning smile on his face, his arms held tightly around his son. A beautiful diamond band was enclosed around his left ring finger.

This was Percy's worst nightmare.

A life without Oliver.

After a painstakingly long time, the image changed from the happy pair, to the sight of the referee marching out onto the pitch. Percy's eyes homed in on Oliver who had a very familiar look on his face. He was lost in a deep concentration, the only thoughts whizzing through his mind were that of the game. Behind him, Percy could hear Draco whispering to his son,

"Look, Jamie, there's Daddy."

Percy screwed his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to wake up. This was cruel. Oliver hated that name, Percy remembered in their fourth year, whilst discussing each other's names in a moment of boredom, Oliver had expressed his deep hatred for the name Jamie. His Oliver would never have called his son Jamie. But then again, here, in this place, he wasn't _his _Oliver.

Still in a dream state, Percy opened his eyes quickly when Draco screamed, the crowd joining him. Percy scanned the pitch and saw a player in white, lying motionless beneath the goalposts. Percy blinked in disbelief.

Not again.

After what seemed to Percy to be an eternity, he opened his eyes. He found himself on the pitch, no longer in the box. He glanced quickly around, trying to realise what was going on. People were barging past him, crashing into his arms and shoulders as they ran towards the end of the pitch. There was a large crowd forming there and Percy rushed forward to join it. He pushed through the people, bruising his arms as he threw both men and women out of the way. His need to see Oliver was sending the adrenaline gushing through his veins. As he forced his way through the muttering crowd, he eventually gained a clear view of the player on the floor. Draco was kneeling beside him, weeping uncontrollably.

Oliver was laying spread eagled on his back. His head lolled sickeningly to one side. Even to the untrained eye, it was clear that his neck had snapped in two. His mouth hung limply open and his eyes were heavily lidded. Percy was close enough to see that his chest was not moving, and a thin river of blood was flowing gently, almost peacefully from beneath his chestnut brown hair.

His world froze.

Draco's hysterical screams started to get louder, Percy could hear Oliver's son crying. People were shouting, engulfing him in a pounding cage of screams, unforgiving against his ears. He gripped his head in pain, screwing his eyes shut as a nation of mourners surrounded him, forcing him away from the scene and blocking Oliver from his view, finalising his horrific loss. He started to tear at the crowd's clothes, pulling with all his might.

He had to see Oliver, he couldn't be dead.

His world spiralled around him, caving in on him, the iridescent sky blanketing his demented being, forcing him to his knees, his body sinking into the red hot molten earth beneath him. He started to shout, quietly at first, then escalating into desperate screams as he was sucked down, the hands of the dead clawing at his face, whispering words of pain and sorrow into his bleeding ears. He was being taken away. Away from his life, away from his husband.

Away from his happiness.

"Oliver."

"Oliver!"

"OLIVER!"

---------------------

The blackness that surrounded him started to shift. Strange grey patterns played before his eyes. A dull ache resided inside what Oliver supposed was his head. He was slowly becoming aware of an agitated movement beside him. The object was twitching, almost spastically. It was wrong, uncomfortable.

Disturbing.

Oliver's thoughts jerked back to the instant when he had regained consciousness for a few seconds.

Percy had been beside him.

Oliver cared nothing for himself. Percy was in trouble and he had to save him from whatever was causing him pain. He knew that Percy was all that mattered and he had to open his eyes and see him. He had to make sure Percy was alright.

With only the thought of Percy coursing through his mind Oliver tore his eyes open and twisted his head rapidly towards the figure beside him.

"OLIVER!" The person cried, his head thriving this way and that.

Oliver yanked his hand up to grab his husband's arm, ignoring the blinding pain that was scratching at his muscles, screaming at him to stay still.

Almost as though his touch was charged with electricity, the red-head ripped open his eyes.

He came face to face with two bright, blue, beautiful eyes.

**Was that okay? Was it too… odd? I know not much is happening but I _really _had the urge to write this chapter! You can now see the straaaaange thoughts that run through my head whilst writing! Thanks so so sooooo much for the lovely reviews! I absolutely love receiving them, and knowing that people acknowledge each chapter that I write really means a lot to me. I enjoyed writing these longer chapters so if I don't update as regularly, it's because I'm trying to make my work as good as it can be. Please keep the lovely reviews coming! Oh yeah, in case any of you didn't know, my name's Alice, nice to meet you all! xxx**


	14. Can I Have A Kiss?

**Thanks everyone for helping me with my James Seeker/Chaser dilemma! I was getting so confuggled and my brain was fizzling! I now have a fantastic piece of Harry Potter trivia to share with my friends! Yay! Anyway! You know I could NEVER have killed Oliver, he is TOO GODDAM CUTE! On with the story! By the way, thanks for the reviews everyone! They're SO lovely!**

Percy's eyes shone with tears as his gaze locked with Oliver's. That dream had been so vivid, so strange. So disturbing. He had lost Oliver and now, mere seconds later, he was staring into the eyes of the man who made him whole.

"Percy, are you alright?" the words came out in a hoarse rasp as Oliver fought the excruciating pain in order to speak.

"Oliver." Percy whispered, unable to believe that his husband was alive. Oliver pulled his lips into a smile, even though the slight movement made him wince. Percy quickly sat up on the bed, not once breaking eye contact. He slammed his hand against the emergency buzzer beside him and he beamed at his husband, still not able to fathom exactly how he was awake. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he placed a soft hand against his husband's face. Oliver screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as Percy's delicate fingers brushed against the dark bruises. Percy pulled his hand away as if being hit by lightning and he panicked, stammering an apology.

"Oliver I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm sorry, are you alright?" His eyes shone with concern and Oliver couldn't help but smile again, even if it was painful.

"It's okay Perce, honestly, you're fingers were cold that's all."

Instantly, Percy shoved his hands in his pockets to warm them up.

"Perce?" Oliver asked, trying to sit up. Percy gently laid a hand on his shoulder, which was thankfully unbruised, and urged him to lay down.

"What Oliver? Do you want something? Can I get you a drink?" Percy asked quickly, leaning down to be as close to his husband as possible without touching him.

"Well, a drink would be nice but-"

Percy had already leaped up to get a glass of water from the sideboard on the other side of the room. As soon as Percy had sat down on the chair by the bed, he held the glass to Oliver's lips and, with slight difficulty, he sipped a little at the clear liquid.

"Perce?" Oliver asked again, his voice slightly clearer thanks to the drink. Percy listened intently. "What am I doing here?"

Before Percy could even draw breath to answer, five medi-witches and wizards burst into the room, hurrying over to the bed to tend to the now conscious Quidditch player. Percy was pushed away by a rather impatient witch and Oliver was obscured from view once more. Percy took a seat on the other side of the room and tried to think of a way to explain what happened to his husband.

Percy sighed to himself and hung his head, staring at his hands that were clasped in mid air, his elbows resting on his knees.

He was so relieved that Oliver was awake and he couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that Oliver remembered who he was. Percy's mind drifted back to the dream he had woken from mere minutes ago. It had been so vivid and shocking. As Percy ran through the still clear pictures in his head, he realised, maybe the way that he reacted would be the same if he lost Oliver in the real world. The dead who dragged him down may have symbolised the pain and mental torment that could engulf him if Oliver was really taken away.

Percy shook his head vigorously to clear the images from his mind's eye and he fixed his gaze back onto the gaggle of people surrounding his husband. It looked as though they were suffocating him. They were casting spells and checking his vitals as they flustered about, constantly asking him about where the pain was. Percy was sure that at Hogwarts he never got this kind of treatment, and, now that he came to think about it, he had been injured much worse than this when he had first been playing in matches. Percy remembered painfully, the week when Oliver had been unconscious after being hit by a bludger. He smiled to himself when he remembered the groan that had escaped Oliver's lips when Percy had first gone to see him after he had awoken and informed him that he had collected all of his notes and homework assignments.

Oliver had never really liked mentally challenging work but, to Percy's initial surprise, he played a mean game of scrabble.

"Percy Weasley?" The impatient witch, who was now holding a clipboard, called out.

"Um, actually, it's Percy Wood. That's my husband." Percy answered, glancing over the short woman's shoulder, smiling at Oliver.

"Oh." She said, peering at Percy like he was some form of disease. "Oh." She repeated, not trying to hide the fact that she was disgusted by the entire concept. "So your, _husband_," she almost spat out the word, "seems to be awake and has full grasp of his senses." She raised an eyebrow and gave Percy a scathing look, her gaze flitting over his red hair and freckles. "And really all we can see that's the problem is the mass array of bruises. There seem to be no mental problems at all. Although he wants to see you." She threw yet another sickened look towards Percy and stalked off, slamming the door behind her. Whilst Percy and the witch had been speaking, all of the others had left so Percy was alone with his husband.

"She seemed happy to see you here." Oliver joked. Percy rolled his eyes and plonked himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, she probably had a daughter she hoped you would marry." Percy said, closing his eyes, chuckling slightly. When he opened his eyes, he really saw for the first time how badly injured his husband was. The bruises that graced his face were a deep shade of purple and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Oh Oliver." Percy sighed, a frown falling on his face. "I was so bloody scared."

Oliver fumbled around and found Percy's hand as he saw the worried look on his husband's face. He clasped Percy's hand weakly within his own.

"Why? You never thought I'd leave you on your own did you?" Oliver said quietly, grinning a lopsided smile towards his husband as he raised an eyebrow. Percy returned a shy smile, Oliver had almost made him feel ashamed of doubting that he'd wake up.

"They told me what happened. God how bloody stupid was I?" He snorted, speaking to the ceiling. "If Matt and Charlie couldn't catch those bludgers what the hell made me think I could?" Oliver sighed, a stupid smile on his face. He couldn't help it. He was glad that he was awake and with Percy. Being with him could make Oliver smile no matter what happened. Also, Oliver did genuinely feel like a prat, but his smile was ever so slightly nervous. He felt bad for causing Percy so much worry. He had seemed petrified when Oliver had woken up facing him. What had he been dreaming about? All Oliver cared about was making Percy feel better and making sure that he would never leave him again.

"Percy?" Oliver asked. Percy let his head lop slightly to one side, awaiting the next few words.

"Can I have a kiss? It seems an eternity since I kissed you." He whispered, squeezing Percy's hand gently, turning his gaze to glance hopefully up at his husband. Percy grinned and carefully leaned down to place his lips to Oliver's. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Oliver so Percy was very tense. Oliver smiled slightly at his husband's reaction and pushed up against him, urging him to kiss him properly. As their lips moved softly against each other, their eyes closed in a silent relief. During this, the door to the room opened and someone walked quietly in.

Percy and Oliver were so engrossed in each other, they didn't notice that they had company. The two were so happy that they had the opportunity to share a kiss, they were making sure that it was simply beautiful. Percy's eyes involuntarily leaked a small stream of tears in supreme elation that he could feel his lips against Oliver's again. He had been petrified at the thought of never seeing his gorgeous deep brown eyes open, or feel his warmth ever again.

Oliver's bandaged arms lifted to wrap themselves around Percy's neck and urged Percy closer to him. Percy rested his hands either side of Oliver's head and gave Oliver the extra pressure that he requested.

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

Percy and Oliver broke apart and stared, with wide eyes in the direction of the excited cry.

**Short chapter I know but I've been so uninspired lately so please dont eat me for writing a bad chapter! Hmmm, who _is _this mystery person? Why are they there? Have we seen the last of the annoying homophobic nurse? Keep reading to find out! Please, please, PLEASE review! T'is such a wonderful feeling to know people like each chapter. Tell me if I'm getting dull, I'll spice it up if so! Maybe I should take them to Mexico… please review!**


	15. Dilema!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AUTHORS DILEMA! Can you PLEASE give me some ideas for names of a seven year old boy, a twelve year old boy and a one year old boy? All the ones I think of are in NO way cute and they are VERY cute kids!PLEASE review them or e mail them to me! I SHALL GIVE THE PERSON/PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME THE ONES I USE A MENTION IN MY STORYAND ALSO SOME ICE CREAM,SO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR NAME AND FAVOURITE ICE CREAM FLAVOUR! THANK YOU!


	16. Keep THAT For At Home!

**Thanks for all of the WONDERFUL suggestions for names! I wish I could have used them all! I'm going to give ice-cream to everyone because the response was terrific! In the end it was Nichol and Lisa who gave me the ideas for the children so EXTRA treats for you two! A HUGE bowl of lemon sorbet for Lisa and a GIGANTIC bar of chocolate for Nichol! All of the suggestions have been taken on board and some may be used later so THANK YOU for the response! Don't worry for those of you who thought this story might be coming to an end, it is nowhere near the end! There are still a few aces up my sleeve!**

Standing in the doorway was an older version of Percy. He was tall, skinny, had bright red hair and a face full of freckles. Clinging shyly onto his trouser leg was a seven year old boy with identical red hair and jade green eyes which stared wide eyed at the pair on the bed.

"Uncle Andrew!" Percy yelled, leaping up from his place next to his husband and bounding over to the older man.

"How are ya Percy?" He asked in with a jovial laugh flowing with his voice. Percy hugged his uncle tightly and beamed as he pulled away.

"Fine, fine! Well, fineish." He added, nodding his head towards Oliver. Andrew smiled in understanding.

"Hey Oliver! Glad to see you're awake!" He called over Percy's shoulder.

"Thanks!" Oliver called, although his voice cracked as he raised the volume to shout across the room.

Percy knelt down and smiled at the small boy clutching to his father's trousers.

"Hello Felix!" He said kindly, his hands reaching out to hold the little boy's.

"Hi." He muttered, blushing Weasley red in embarrassment.

"Aw you're so cute!" Percy squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around the little boy. Above him, Felix's father let out a hearty laugh.

"Why don't you just smother him with syrup and eat him Perce?" He chuckled, "Or do you save that for someone else?" He added, raising an eyebrow in Oliver's direction. This time it was Percy whose face flushed with embarrassment. Andrew laughed again and scooped up his son to carry him over to the bed with Percy in tow.  
"So, how are you coping?" Andrew asked as he plonked himself down on the chair beside the bed.

"Oh, as well as can be expected when you've just taken a bludger to the head." Oliver joked, a grin spread on his face.

"Where's Sam?" Percy inquired, referring to Andrew's husband as he came to sit next to his uncle.

"Ah, he's looking after Jay and Dino, he send his love." He said, patting Oliver's hand.

"How old is Jay now?" Percy asked whilst fiddling with Felix's hair.

"19 months." Andrew pronounced proudly, puffing out his chest in pride. The three adults smiled and sat in a comfortable silence whilst Percy played pattacake with Felix, eliciting a series of cute little giggles from the little boy.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Andrew asked, turning to Oliver as Percy picked up the boy ad started whizzing him around in the air.

"Don't know yet, they should be back in a little while to tell me what I can and cannot do for the next few months. It looks like Quidditch will be out of the window," Oliver sighed, "but at least I'll be able to spend more time with Perce." Oliver smiled contently as he looked over to the red head who was whirling the seven year old around over his head.

"He'll be a fantastic Dad. You too Oliver, I can see it now." Andrew said airily, bringing Oliver's gaze back to rest on the red head next to him. "I wonder if you'll have a boy or a girl." He pondered, staring into space. "I just hope your kid doesn't get cursed with the Weasley hair!" He joked, tugging at his own fiery locks.

"I don't think it would be a bad thing!" Oliver retorted with a smile. "I'll have you know that I fell in love with that hair!"

"Who did you fall in love with? My hair? Are you sure you're still not concussed?" Percy asked, coming to sit down on the side of the bed with Felix on his knees.

"Hmm, I may well be. I think you should give me mouth to mouth Perce just to make sure." Oliver sighed, bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead to feign his new sickness.

"Oh poor little Oliver." Percy simpered, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips as he leaned over to his husband.

"Hey hey! There's a child in here!" Andrew exclaimed, covering his son's eyes with his hands. "Save your sick role plays for your own home!"

Andrew pretended to be angry but there was an unmistakable smirk on his lips. Andrew was twelve years younger than his brother, Arthur so was slightly more in tune with the younger members of the family. He had been a pillar of strength to Percy when he had finally realised that he was gay. In fact, Andrew had been the first person he told.

"Sorry." Percy apologised, a smile still on his face but a slight flush creeping up his neck. Andrew ruffled his nephew's hair and Percy in turn ruffled his cousin's.

"Oh by the way, your Mum and Dad are down in one of the visitors rooms. They were asleep when I went to see them, they've been awake this whole time. I came up to see if you were awake. I'd better go down and tell them the good news!" Andrew explained, standing up, lifting his son with him. "I shall return!" He exclaimed, rising his hand in a superman type fashion as he pretended to fly out of the room at breakneck speed.

"Will he ever grow up?" Percy asked, chortling at his uncle's exit.

"No. And I hope it stays that way, his kids have the coolest parents!" Oliver laughed. "I hope we can be the same." Oliver said with earnest, taking Percy's hand in his own.

"Oh we will, don't worry about that! Our child is going to have an international Quidditch player for a father!" Percy said excitedly, squeezing his husband's hand gently, locking their gaze.

"True, true, so long as I can get back to playing soon, if not I won't be able to perform next year in the World Cup, but, even if I don't play soon, I'll be able to spend more time with you!" Oliver beamed and Percy bore a toothy grin. "Now my dear, where were we before your uncle so rudely interrupted us?" Oliver asked with a wry smile, winking playfully at his husband. Percy's grin widened and he leaned down to push their lips together. They started to deepen their kiss and again, did not notice the arrival of another person through the door. The figure stood for a little while before letting out a very impatient cough.

**I'm sorry this was so short, I just felt so bad for not updating for so long! I have been asked via e mail, to open my e mail and reviews for anyquestions you wantto throw atme so you can know what goes through my spudgy brain! So if there are any questions, anyat all!Or if youjust have anycomments, please review or e mail me! Thank you!**


	17. I WANNA CRY!

**WAA! I got an evil evil EVIL review! It was from a Percy/Oliver hater! Thanks to Nichol who sent !ANIME 743! a cutting e mail and I am in the process of writing one myself. Please show your support for the PercyOliver sister/brotherhood! I am now very uninspired and down because of this evil person and I can't think of anything to write! WAAA! Please help :(**


	18. His Abs Were Black

**Thanks for the support concerning the evil reviewer, you are allLOVELY and I'm back in the writing saddle! I shall dedicate the evil character in this chapter to Anime 743. Thanks again and hopefully I will update a lot more frequently and I may have a new story up in the next few days! Probably a one shot because I had a lovely e mail asking if I could write a Harry/Oliver, don't worry, I am NOT taking the advice of the evil reviewer, I have had this written for months! Well, enjoy the chapter!**

At the door stood the impatient, not to mention rude nurse who had been fussing around earlier.

"You." She pointed directly at Percy. "Out."

Percy had to wait a few seconds to fathom whether or not she had really just said that. When the words had passed through his remarkable brain, it became clear that she had indeed been that rude.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, still unsure of her demand. He inched closer to Oliver.

"Out, now. I have to speak to Oliver." She almost spat the words out.

Percy shuddered at the woman using his husband's first name. He opened his mouth to tell the woman that he wanted to stay when Oliver did it for him.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say to Percy." His tone was defiant and Percy inwardly smiled as his husband locked a stern gaze with the woman at the door, his features became fixed with a bold, unyielding expression, the same which he acquired before every Quidditch game.

The woman seemed to be grinding her teeth together behind her tightly closed lips. She said nothing but walked pompously over to the bed, throwing a deathly glare towards Percy. She had her nose scrunched up and her nostrils were flared, it was almost as though she had a foul smell beneath her. Percy matched her glare and took his husband's hand in his own. If it were possible, her nostrils flared even wider.

"Now, you can leave tomorrow if you pass every test and the doctors are happy with your progress. You will need complete rest and the doctors say you will need someone to look after you. The hospital will send out a helper every day to your house to help you." She drew breath to continue but Oliver interrupted.

"Oh it's okay, I've got Percy." He turned towards his husband. "If you don't mind looking after me?" He smiled hopefully, a smile that could melt anyone.

"I suppose I could fit you into my busy schedule." Percy smiled, squeezing Oliver's hand slightly.

The nurse made a noise of disgust and stormed towards the door. She reached out to grab the handle but the door was flung open before she could reach it.

"Whoa! Careful now!" Came the kind voice of Percy's uncle.

The nurse huffed and flounced out of the room.

"What was stuck up her ass?" Andrew asked rhetorically, entering the room with four people following him.

"Oli!"

The excited cry came from Oliver's three little sisters who rushed towards him and leaped up onto the bed to hug their brother tightly around the neck. Oliver winced in what looked like extreme pain but made no effort to budge his sisters.

"Come on get off him, you'll suffocate him!" Oliver's father laughed.

"Hey Lucy, hey Nichol, hey Lisa, you alright?" Oliver asked, his Scottish twang becoming clearer and more distinct.

"Great! But are you okay?" Nichol asked, the eldest of the three.

"Ah I'm grand! A bit stiff but I'm fine!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Lucy, the youngest as she tugged on her brother's arm in excitement.

"Haha, ha, ow." Oliver winced. Lucy quickly released his arm and she looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry Oliver!" She cried as she leaped off the bed, intent on not harming her beloved brother.

Sarah, Oliver's mother scooted to the side of the bed and started to fuss over her son, in a very similar fashion to that of Molly Weasley. She brushed his hair away from the bandages around his head and placed her hands over his bruises.

"Oh my poor baby, where else are you hurt?" She asked frantically, beginning to unfasten the buttons on his hospital pyjamas. As she was fiddling with the buttons, the door opened and the frumpy nurse returned. Percy groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Andrew let out a chuckle.

"Who are all of these people?" She asked abruptly.

"My family. Is it okay to see my family or is that against your rules?" Oliver became serious again, adding a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"What is she doing?" the nurse asked, hurrying over to the bed, pointing at Oliver's mother but not looking at her.

"_She _is my mother. Is there a problem with my mother checking the damage?"

"I think the damage has already been done." She mumbled, glancing towards Percy. She didn't think that anyone had heard her but Andrew knew different.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, anger rising in his voice. He stood up to challenge the woman. "Do you have a problem with same sex relationships?"

The woman said nothing but looked petrified at the sight of the tall red-head towering above her minute form.

"I- I-" she stuttered before Andrew continued to talk.

"Well if you do maybe you'd like to take it up with me and my _husband_." He threw at her, fighting a smile at the look that formed on her face when she heard that word. She looked sickened, shocked and scared stiff. She stumbled slightly as she moved backwards towards the door.

"I'll re- report you." She stammered, her eyes wide in terror as the red head followed her with calm but threatening paces.

"What? And sue for sexual harassment?" He snorted with amusement. "For gods sake I'm GAY!" He roared the last word and she yelped and sprinted from the room as fast as her piggy little legs would carry her. The room erupted with laughter and Andrew came back to sit on the bed next to his nephew.

"That was the most un-Weasley thing I have ever seen anyone in this family do." Percy said with appraisal, still in slight shock.

"Why thank you! You can return to inspecting your son now Mrs Wood!" Andrew said with a smile.

Sarah Wood smiled a sweet smile in thanks and returned to undoing her son's top. She slowly and carefully peeled away the constricting bandages. Bruises were plastered all over his chest and his strong abs were almost black. Gasps were heard within the room as they beheld Oliver's injured form. Percy whimpered with concern for his husband.

"It's really not that bad." Oliver tried to reason. The rest of the room just stared at him with identical looks of, 'are you kidding?'

Oliver sunk back into his pillow and decided to keep quiet.

The door re-opened and Andrew prepared himself for a fight to the death with the evil homophobic nurse but was slightly disappointed when a medi-wizard entered. He was an elderly man with white hair and a fluffy moustache. He had small round glasses which were perched on the end of his nose and he was wearing a very kind smile.

"Hello there!" He walked over to the bed and sat on the chair beside Oliver.

"Hello doctor."

"I'm Doctor Phillips, how are you doing today?" the kind wizard asked, holding out his hand to greet Oliver formally.

"I'm feeling okay, the bruises hurt and I've got a bit of a headache but this isn't the first time I've been hit!" Oliver joked, taking Doctor Phillips' hand, shaking it warmly. The doctor laughed at the remark.

"Yes yes, you are a fighter aren't you? Well, I am completely happy for you to go home tomorrow, you just need to rest here over night and we will let you leave first thing in the morning."

Excitement rolled around the room and Percy reached out to grab Oliver's hand.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you!" Oliver exclaimed, reaching out to shake his hand again. "When that nurse said it I didn't really believe her, she wasn't the nicest of people." Oliver explained.

"Oh? Which nurse was that?" The old man asked, deeply concerned that one of his staff was behaving badly.

"I never caught her name, but she was about fifty I'd say," Oliver glanced towards Percy in question and Percy shrugged his shoulders. "But she had dark brown hair, dyed I presume, she was really short and had quite a round figure." Oliver finished politely.

"Ah, yes, we have had complaints about her before but no one has ever filed an official complaint." Doctor Phillips explained, looking quite saddened.

"Well we will!" Andrew piped up, suddenly becoming animated again. "She was insulting and rude! Don't worry, I'll take care of it, you focus on getting better." He added, seeing the anxious looks on both Oliver's and Percy's face. "Where's the reception, I'm going to complain!" With that, he took off, arm raised in a gesture of defiance as he flew through the door. There was a bemused silence.

"Don't worry," Percy started, "He's always like that."

The doctor chuckled.

"Well, you seem like a very tight family unit, just make sure that you avoid stress and keep as relaxed as possible. Now, I must be off on my rounds, I'll be back later." He stood up and said a brief farewell to everyone in the room before he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Perce?" Oliver said with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm coming home."

**I'm so happy to finally be writing again! Not up to my old standard but it will be! To all of you who have requested that I read your stories, I will try as soon as I can and I will make sure to review every one! Is it just me, or does our dearest Sean bear a resemblance to Andrew Murray (British number 3 tennis player)? If you agree or just want to see what the hell I'm on about, e mail me and I'll send you two pictures that just make them look identical! And he's Scottish so you have the accent too! My questioning review/e mail session was interrupted by the evil review so it's open again! Please review and ask me anything (within reason), but nothing evil! Hehe!**


	19. To Thesp!

**I have left the anonymous flame on my reviews page because it's just so bloody funny! It's from a complete homophobe who didn't even have the guts to leave an e mail address! It didn't offend me, it just made me laugh! If a homophobe is on I have NO idea what is going through their heads! I would just LOVE to see them try and take on EVERY slash writer on this website! Ha! Anyway, I FINALLY got a review from the twins! Who are these two Scottish hunks you referred to huh? Hehe! Anyway, I've yarned on for long enough, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy grasped Oliver's arm tightly as they stumbled across the threshold of their warm, cosy, safe house in the depths of the Sussex countryside.

"You know, the only reason we're stumbling is because you won't let go of me." Oliver laughed, glancing over at Percy who was deeply concentrating on not tripping up.

"Well, it isn't _my _fault that you're too heavy to carry." Percy retorted, steering Oliver into the kitchen, barely missing an antique vase which was precariously perched on a tiny table in the hall.

"I'm sorry Perce, but it isn't _my_ fault for being so muscle bound, please tie me up and beat me." Oliver stated in a monotone, sarcasm dripping from his words. For once, Percy didn't retort with a smutty innuendo which Oliver was fully expecting, instead, he simply stuck his tongue like a child and carefully sat his husband down on a heavily cushioned chair.

"That wasn't the kind of response I expected from the sharp tongued beauty I married! What's up?" Oliver joked, leaning his uninjured arm against the large wooden table. Percy sighed as he leaned against the worktop, facing away from his husband.

"I don't know. It's just, well, I was petrified when I saw you in the hospital. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. It hasn't really sunk in that you're home and okay." Percy sighed again, suddenly serious, and massaged his temples with his middle finger and thumb. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

Oliver heaved himself up from his sitting position and walked slowly, with slight difficulty over to Percy.

"You should get some sleep. Mum told me you'd been there the whole time. I'll be okay by myself for a few hours." He said comfortingly, placing a warm hand on Percy's shoulder.

"But I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt! If you slipped or you suddenly had a relapse or something! Oh I just want you to be safe." Percy whimpered, now crying quite loudly.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry Perce. I tell you what, we can go and stay with my parents for a few days, that way there would always be someone around and your could get some sleep." Oliver suggested softly, wiping away Percy's tears with his bandaged hand. "You know, these things are really absorbent." Oliver said observantly, a lopsided smile forming on his bruised, yet still beautiful face. Percy choked a laugh through his tears and smiled.

"I'm sorry, _I _should be looking after _you_." Percy mumbled, pulling away from Oliver to push him back to his seat. He swiped the remainder of his tears away with his shirt sleeve, the same one he had been wearing for well over forty eight hours. He bustled over to the kettle and carried on as if the last minute and a half hadn't happened.

"So, the big decision!" Percy announced. "Normal tea? Or do you want to be a rebel and go herbal?" Percy asked with a challenging grin.

"I'll stay true to the old school and go for normal." Oliver replied, mimicking Percy's expression. Percy rolled his eyes and busied himself making the hot beverage.

Oliver's eyes started to wander around the room and his gaze fixed on the floo powder that was strewn across the floor beside the fireplace.

"Um, Perce?" Oliver asked, slightly concerned that this wasn't his husband. No Percy Weasley could have left that mess.

"Uh huh?" Percy replied, not really concentrating on the voice. He had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he squeezed the tea bag to make sure his husband's tea was precisely the correct strength.

"Why is there floo powder all over the floor?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah." Percy blushed as the scenario played through his head. "Well, when Abi flooed me, I was slightly panicky and I spilled the powder as I grabbed some, I really should clean it up." He mumbled. Oliver couldn't help but smile, he knew his husband loved him to death and little things like that made him really appreciate Percy. The man who can break Percy's anal retentiveness is surely the one who can occupy the red-head's life and make it complete.

"Here we are!" Percy proclaimed, holding up two mugs of tea as if they were the Wimbledon Trophy. Oliver reached out to grab the long awaited brew but it was whisked away from him, gaining a pathetic pout from Oliver.

"Percy!" He whined.

"I'll carry these, you get upstairs and, well, hobble into bed. It would be too much to ask you to leap."

"Why Percy! Taking advantage of an injured man! Shocking!" Oliver joked, feigning complete surprise, throwing up his hands to protect his shirt buttons to acknowledge the scandal.

Percy rolled his eyes yet again and proceeded out of the room, leaving the injured man in his staged position.

"Hey! I haven't finished my thesping!"

Percy snorted as he ambled up the stairs, the Scott following him closely. It seemed that once Oliver got going it was easier for him to walk.

"Since when was _thesping_ a word?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I invented it! My dramatics must be given a verb of their own! To thesp: the art of proclaiming an over the top exaggeration, usually accompanied by a wild hand gesture! Hey, don't walk off!" Oliver shouted. He had stopped on the stairs to evaluate the meaning of his word but Percy had carried on walking, shaking his head in pity for the insane man that he married.

Oliver tottered up the stairs and followed Percy into the bedroom, smirking at the response he dragged from the red head.

"In!" Percy commanded, pointing at the bed after he had placed the steaming tea on the bedside table.

"Geese, you sound like that homophobic nurse!" Oliver announced, snorting. Percy glared daggers at him. "Although, I will actually listen to _you _Perce." Oliver grinned before he headed straight for the bed and eased himself down onto the soft mattress which Percy had quickly prepared for him, magically pulling the covers back to make it easier for his husband to get in. Percy went over to the bed and helped Oliver remove his clothes that his mother had brought for him. Percy helped him into a pair of soft pyjamas that he always kept spare, being careful to avoid as much contact with the bruises as possible.

"Now lay down and I'll get you a hot water bottle." Percy smiled.

"Yes Mum." Oliver teased, laying down just as his husband had ordered him to.

Percy once again stuck out his tongue and left the room to wander back to the kitchen to prepare the bottle for Oliver.

When Percy was gone, Oliver gently settled himself down into the crispy duvet. Luckily, his bruises weren't hurting much as he had been given medication to ease the suffering, for which he was supremely grateful.

Oliver rolled gently onto his side and snuggled into the pillow, closing his eyes, completely at peace.

"Hm, nurse Percy." Oliver muttered, smiling to himself as his mind wandered to his slightly bizarre alternate reality.

**Find out what goes on in Oliver's bizarre alternate reality in the next instalment! I have a Harry/Oliver fic up! Please read it and tell me whether to continue it or not, it's VERY me, as in, it's obviously my style. It is a tale of building up the courage to admit a love that has always filled a perfect relationship. However, Harry's nightmares could tear the couple apart! Will Oliver ever be able to save Harry's sanity and say those three little words? READ 'YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME' BY DOGBERTDAY TODAY TO FIND OUT! I only have four reviews so far (thanks to those who reviewed by the way, for you I will continue!) so please make me feel all bouncy and squidgy with happiness at the prospect of acknowledgment! Thank you! **


	20. Enter Macduff

**Hello! Hopefully this chapter will be a touch longer! Probably because there will be lots of quotes in it. If you haven't read Shakespeare's 'Macbeth', a lot of this won't make sense. I hope you like it and if you want to, I shall send you an explanation of what I'm getting at with this certain set of quotes. Enjoy!**

When Percy returned to the bedroom, clutching a hot water bottle shaped like a teddy bear, he found Oliver asleep, his foot twitching slightly as he dreamed. Percy tutted to himself before he softly padded across the thick carpet to kneel down beside his husband's side of the bed. Percy carefully lifted his husband's arm which was presently stuffed underneath his pillow and pressed the hot water bottle to his chest. Oliver snuffled and wrapped his arms tightly around it.

"Hmm, Perce, you're warm." He mumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his other side. Percy chuckled and left the injured man to sleep.

Percy wandered through the labyrinth of corridors of the first floor of the house, absently tugging at curtains and tablecloths as he roamed, not really focussing on anything. He was so tired, he didn't even have enough energy to think.

Eventually, Percy found his way to one of the spare rooms. The walls were a honey shade of yellow and the carpet was a deep blue. As Percy walked the length of the room, his eyes started to fight to close. Percy noticed that the air was quite dusty so, with his eyes half shut, he heaved the large window open a few inches so that a slight breeze could play with the buttercup yellow curtains, making them dance before Percy in a gentle, lulling, repetitive routine which brought Percy to a sweet slumber the very second his heavy body flopped down onto the bed.

Oliver was standing on a gigantic stage, a baking hot spotlight focussed directly on him. He was alone and there was silence. He gazed out onto the audience only to see a mass of black silhouettes, unmoving, almost ghost like. Gradually, beside him, two other players began to materialise. Lights finally focussed on them too. One of them started to speak and Oliver was drawn to his words.

"Would I could answer this comfort with the like. But I have words that would be howled to the desert air, where hearing should not latch them.

Oliver, without realising, began to speak in response.

"What concern they? The general cause, or is it a fee-grief due to some single breast?"

Oliver instantly recognised the words he had just spoken. They were of Macduff. One of the characters from Macbeth. The first character to have spoken was Ross, and the other, yet to speak, was Malcolm. Oliver looked down quickly to see that he was wearing the outfit of a soldier, a high ranking one at that. Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by Ross speaking again.

"No mind that's honest but in it shares some woe, though the main part pertains to you alone."

"If it be mine, keep it not from me; quickly let me have it." Oliver spoke, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Let not your ears despise my tongue forever which shall possess them with the heaviest sound that ever yet they heard."

"H'm – I guess at it."

"Your castle is surprised; your wife and babes savagely slaughtered. To relate the manner were on the quarry of these murdered deer to add the death of you."

"Merciful heaven – what, man, ne'er pull your hat upon your brows: Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'erfraught heart and bids it break." Spoke Malcolm.

"My children too?" Oliver asked, an unfamiliar pain coursing through his body.

"Wife, children, servants, all that could be found.

"And I must be from thence? My wife killed too?" Oliver had fallen to his knees, his hands grasping the sides of his head. Visions of a red headed woman flowed through his mind, accompanied by brown and red haired children, playing freely on a rug by a fire, laughing, joking.

"I have said."

Malcolm placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Be comforted. Let's make us med'cines of our great revenge to cure this deadly grief.

"He has no children. All my pretty ones? Did you say all? O hell-kite! All? What, all my pretty chickens and their dam at one fell swoop?" Oliver asked, anger rising in his blood.

"Dispute it like a man."

"I shall do so; but I must also feel it was a man; I cannot but remember such things that were most precious to me. Did heaven look on and would not take their part? Sinful Macduff, they were all struck for thee. Nought that I am, not for their own demerits but for mine, fell slaughter on their souls. Heaven rest them now." Oliver sobbed.

"Be this the whetstone of your sword, let grief convert to anger. Blunt not the heart, enrage it."

"O, if I could play the woman with mine eyes and braggart with my tongue. But gentle heavens, cut short all intermission. Front to front bring thou this fiend of Scotland and myself; within my sword's length set him. If he scape, heaven forgive him too." Oliver proclaimed, standing. Fire blazed before his eyes, his chest burned with anger and grief. The one thought on his mind was to destroy the one who killed his loved ones. To seek revenge and to smash the inner peace of the world across the evil one's head and watch the blood trickle from the wound as a symbol of a final befalling of fate.

Oliver did not hear the words spoken next, his head was spinning and he had drawn his sword. He started to run. He ran a fast as he could towards the front of the stage, the spotlight following him all the way. He screamed his anger to the rafters and flew into the sea of faceless manikins.

Oliver screamed as he bolted upright in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and his head was throbbing. The entire of Oliver's body felt as though he was being struck repeatedly with a jagged knife. His bruises felt like they were bleeding and his vision was blurring, throwing the world around him in and out of focus.

Oliver gingerly lifted his arm to remove the covers from his heated body. He looked around in a misty haze and figured that he was alone.

That dream had been so disturbing. Oliver had been screaming with anger at the thought of a sick, twisted person killing his wife and children. Although, now that Oliver was himself again, the dream twisted into his own reality. Oliver could not stop the thoughts bashing against his brain that someone had killed Percy, who was carrying his child.

Oliver shook himself mentally and cleared the dream from his head. It was stupid to think like that. The pills he had been given to ease the pain must have had some weird side effects. Oliver could definitely count playing a character from Macbeth whilst wearing very constricting tights weird.

Oliver adjusted his position to make himself feel more comfortable and felt something quite heavy move in his lap. He looked down to find the teddy bear hot water bottle lying there, smiling, quite suspiciously up at him. Oliver was not in a stable state of mind as it was and a sadistic bear did not help the smoothing of his mental landscape.

"Percy?" Oliver called, his voice slightly husky from the screaming and lack of water. He waited a while and there was no answer. He called again, louder this time.

"Percy!"

Again, there was no answer.

Oliver frowned slightly but figured that his husband must be in the kitchen. He eased himself out of bed and slowly padded out of the room, his left hand holding his right forearm, putting relieving pressure on his bruises.

"Percy?" He called again when he reached the top of the stairs. From here, if Percy was downstairs, he would be able to hear him, but there was again no answer. Oliver couldn't hear any music on that may have deafened his call.

Oliver walked down a few stairs and repeated his shout.

"Percy!"

The silence caused a slight feeling of unease to settle in Oliver's stomach.

He finished walking down the stairs and checked every room, only to find each one empty.

Oliver scanned the garden from the living room window but couldn't see the red head. All of Percy's shoes were still beside the door so he couldn't be out on the muddy grass.

Oliver was getting quite worried now.

He returned up the stairs and proceeded to check every bathroom and every cupboard in the main part of the house. He picked up the pace of his search as he began to panic slightly.

"Percy?"

Oliver's last hope was the east wing which contained the spare rooms. He checked the blue room, the green room, the purple room, the red room, and finally, he pushed the door open to the yellow room.

The window was wide open and the long curtains were bellowing into the room. The blankets were very ruffled.

Not like Percy at all.

As Oliver moved slowly closer to the bed, he noticed a solitary, grubby, small sheet of writing paper with thick, black letters scrawled across it. He carefully picked it up, his heart beating rapidly. His eyes scanned the words and his face fell into a contortion of anger and misery. His breathing quickened and white hot flames burst forth from his heart.

"PERCY!"

**What can I say? Please review, I'll update if people like this, if not, I'll repost the chapter. Thank you!**


	21. 9:07

**I'm glad you like this newdevelopment. I have re-written this chapter so many times so I'm sorry I haven't updated before now. I hope you like this.**

'Be by the fireplace 9:07 tonight if u want 2 c Percy ever again'

Oliver re-read these words at least thirty times before it really sunk in.

It must be a joke. It had to be a joke.

If it was, it was a pretty sick joke.

Oliver began to cry. He really began to cry. He scrunched the note up tightly into his palm and hurried towards the main house. He scooped up a phone from a table and jabbed in his parent's number. As soon as the other end picked up he started to sob into the phone.

"Mum!"

"Oliver? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying." Oliver's mother said calmly.

"It's Percy. Someone's taken Percy. Please come." Oliver stuttered, tears staining his face. Before Oliver had put down the phone, there was a crack and his mother was beside him. She took one look at her broken son and threw her arms around him.

"Mum! Percy's gone!" Oliver wept, holding out the crumpled piece of paper in his shaking hand. She read the note and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh no." She whispered. Oliver started to cry harder.

"Look, we have to tell Molly and the family." She said, placing her arm back around Oliver's shoulders. Oliver nodded his head and coughed out a small sob.

"Okay, just a second." Sarah Wood gently moved her son to a seat in the kitchen, which was the nearest room. She picked up a small amount of floo powder from the floor and threw it into the fire.

"The Burrow." She said purposefully. The flames erupted in a mountain of green sparks and the view of the Weasley's kitchen appeared to her. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table and Molly was fussing over supper. Ron and Ginny hardly noticed the floating head in the fireplace and Molly started to talk without taking her eyes off the food she was preparing.

"Hello there!" She chirped happily. "How are you?"

"Um, Molly, I think you'd better come to Percy's house." She said solemnly.

Molly put everything down and slowly turned towards the fire.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked warily.

"Please, just come quickly, I'll explain everything when you're here." Sarah stated calmly.

Molly turned to her children and quickly ushered them towards the fire. Sarah left them and within a few seconds, Ron, then Ginny, then Molly had appeared in the kitchen of the Wood household. Molly saw Oliver sitting on a chair, his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh love what happened?" She asked softly, moving to the brunette, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Percy." He sobbed. "I'm sorry Molly!"

Sarah tightened her grip around her son and whispered soothing words to him.

"What happened?" Ron asked urgently.

Sarah held out the note. Molly grabbed it and read the words once, twice, three times, each repetition bringing tears faster from her eyes.

She dropped the note to the floor and brought her hands up to her eyes.

"Percy." She whispered.

Ginny grabbed the slip of paper from the stone floor and read it herself, Ron peered over her shoulder to take in the words.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Ron simply looked stunned.

"Ron, go and get Dad." Ginny ordered quietly, turning to her brother. Ron understood and disapparated, only to return less than a minute later with his father.

Arthur took one look at the scene and opened his mouth to ask what had happened, when his daughter handed him the paper.

Once it was read, Arthur's eyes darkened out of both despair, and anger. He took his wife in his arms and comforted her, trying his best to appear brave when inside he was being torn to shreds.

He sat his wife in a chair and went to kneel down before Oliver.

"Oliver? When did you find this?" He asked softly, trying to find out some more information as he held the piece of paper up.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't find him an- and then I went into the spare room and th- the window was open and that note was on the bed." He stuttered, bringing his hands down to his lap. Tears stained his bruised cheeks.

"It's okay Oliver. I'll go back to the ministry and get some people from the Department of Missing Persons. We'll find Percy, don't worry." He smiled. Oliver nodded numbly and his mother took him into a desperate hug, trying to take on some of his pain herself.

Arthur nodded at his children who were comforting their mother and he apparated back to the ministry.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Mr Weasley to return. When he was not back after five long, torturous minutes, Ron stood up from his place on the floor beside his mother.

"I'm going to get the rest of the family. Shall I get Peter too?" Ron asked Sarah.

"Yes please Ron." She smiled in thanks, looking up from her son, who had stopped crying and was now looking blankly into space. Ron nodded and left the room with a pop.

"Molly I'm so sorry." Oliver suddenly whimpered quietly, breaking the silence that had settled on the room yet again. Molly looked up from her daughter who she was cradling against her for comfort and smiled sadly towards her son-in-law. Her eyes were red and puffy and they looked hollow and distant.

"It's not your fault. And never think that it is. Don't worry, Perce'll be back."

Oliver stared at her for a long moment before he lifted himself painfully from his chair and walked over to the red haired woman. He held out his arms like a child asking his father to pick him up. Molly opened her arms and hugged the brown haired boy. Ginny moved from the two towards Sarah who placed her arm around the girl's shoulders.

Oliver removed himself from the embrace and turned to his mother.

"Mama." He mumbled as he stumbled towards her. Sarah rushed towards her son and brought him close to her, letting his head fall against her shoulder where tears began to stain. The two didn't notice the pops that sounded when Ron returned with his four brothers, his uncle Andrew and Oliver's father.

Peter Wood instantly joined the embrace shared by his son and his wife and they stood there for a long time, silently consoling each other.

Meanwhile, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had swiftly gone to hug their mother and for the first time in their lives, Fred and George both shed a silent tear.

They were drawn from their anaesthetized state when Arthur returned with seven ministry workers.

"Please sit down." One of them offered kindly to the room of people. Peter conjured a few more chairs into the room and they all sat, except for Bill, waiting for the ministers to start their investigation. Sarah did not let go of Oliver's hand and Bill stood behind his mother, holding her shoulders, protecting her from an invisible assailant.

"This is a terrible thing to happen to anyone so we will try and start our search as soon as possible." One kind looking wizard started. "First, we will need to ask a few questions."

A few people in the room nodded in understanding.

"Now who was here when the incident occurred?" Another asked.

Oliver looked up and raised his hand slightly.

"Oh my. You didn't get these trying to fight them off did you?" A kind elderly woman asked Oliver, referring to his bruises. Oliver shook his head.

"It was a Quidditch accident." Sarah explained. The woman understood and smiled kindly.

"Now can you tell us exactly what happened?" The woman asked, drawing up a seat in front of Oliver. Oliver started to speak but kept his gaze fixed on his lap.

"Well, Percy had just helped me into bed because I just got back from the hospital this morning." There were a few sympathetic looks exchanged by the ministry workers. "And I fell asleep. I woke up and he'd brought me a hot water bottle. I got up and started to look for him and after a while I found where he had been. He must have been asleep in one of the spare rooms because the sheets were disturbed. The window was wide open and I found the note on the bed." Oliver couldn't continue, he leaned against his mother and tears fell from his eyes once more. Ron picked up the note from the wooden table and handed it to one of the officials.

The kind woman nodded and stood up from her seat. She walked to her colleagues and they talked in hushed voices for a few moments. Each person in the room strained to hear what they were discussing.

"We think that it's best to send out a secret search party but we will not be able to do anything full scale until we hear what the offenders have to say. This sounds like a ransom situation so we can hope to have Percy back soon. Now, is it possible to inspect the room in question?"

Oliver nodded and stood up, wincing slightly. Sarah made a move to stand up and help him but he smiled slightly and this gesture urged her to stay seated. Silently, Oliver walked from the room, four wizards following him.

"Are you alright Molly?" Asked a middle aged wizard, coming to sit by her.

"Yes, I'm alright Joe." She replied, putting on a brave face. Bill squeezed her shoulders slightly. The old friend of the family smiled re-assuringly at her and stood up again.

"Percy didn't have any enemies did he?" One witch asked the room softly.

"Well only every obsessive fan of Oliver's." Andrew stated, speaking for the first time. The rest of the room agreed.

"Well was there anyone specific?"

Everyone thought for a while until Andrew spoke again.

"Not that I can think of. Most people got used to them both and congratulated them. They never really had any trouble from anyone about it. Oh, apart from that nurse at the hospital. Amelia Jones I think her name was. Yes, I made a complaint about her."

"Really? Well, we shall definitely investigate that. St Mugos yes?"

"Yes, she's pretty well known for being rude so I doubt it would lead to anything." He said despondently.

"Well, we always make sure to investigate any lead. You never know, it might turn up something."

The four wizards who had investigated the spare room returned after fifteen minutes. It was now dark outside and Oliver was beginning to worry even more.

"Well, we have some good news." One of them proclaimed proudly. "This is obviously not a professional hit. There were fingerprints everywhere and some hair on the carpet. We should be able to trace them quickly."

Oliver and Molly both audibly sighed with slight relief.

"Well, it will soon be seven past nine so we should all leave and let Oliver deal with this floo message. Have you set up the tracking system?" One wizard asked his colleagues. Two of them nodded and they all left the room. Sarah gave her son a soft, quick kiss on the cheek before she left and everyone gave him encouraging looks as they exited the room. The twins gave him a thumbs up with made him smile slightly and gave him an extra ounce confidence.

He waited in silence for five minutes in front of the fire. He fiddled nervously with the hem on the pyjama top he was still wearing. He knew that the others were just outside the door and he knew there were wizards in the other fireplaces in the house, monitoring the conversation which was yet to come, but Oliver couldn't help but feel completely alone.

Oliver would never be able to forgive himself if Percy was hurt.

Percy must have gone to sleep in the spare room because he didn't want to disturb Oliver. If only he had insisted on Percy getting into bed with him, maybe this would never have happened.

Suddenly, the fireplace roared into life, green flames extending far up the chimney. Oliver's heart was beating faster than it had ever done before.

No head appeared.

A voice, echoed through the room.

"Hello Oliver."

**I will try and update soon but these are the chapters that I am trying to make ultra special. Please review and tell me what you think. xxx**


	22. Congratulations Percy

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to update, my computer crashed and I have only just fixed it. Sorry! hands round sweety jar so each reader can take their favourite treat! This will probably be the pinultimate chapter. On to the story! **

Whoever owned that voice was a demented psychopath. Oliver's eyes narrowed in pure hatred as the voice spoke again in such a carefree and friendly tone. The voice was obviously synthesised so it was not recognisable.

"How are you Oliver?"

"Where's Percy?" He ground out, clenching his hands into fists.

"Tut tut so rude. And after I looked after you so well. Anyway, onto business. Percy is alive and well but that mat all change depending on what you decide to do." The voice sneered.

Oliver gulped and leaned forward towards the fire which was still blazing.

"You have a choice." The voice started. Whoever it was, they were obviously smiling as they proceeded. "Do nothing, and we get to do to Percy whatever we want." Oliver gritted his teeth and his breathing quickened. "Or, pay us five million galleons and we will return Percy to you with minimal damage." They finished triumphantly.

"What do you mean, 'minimal damage'?" Oliver asked nervously, fearing the words that were to be uttered in return.

The masked voice chuckled.

"Well, _Percy _will be returned alive."

As the words slowly trickled through Oliver's ever spinning mind, they started to make sense. Within seconds, the meaning was all too clear.

"No, no you can't. Please!" Oliver begged.

The voice chuckled quite calmly yet again.

"You leave the money under the table closest the door in the Three Broomsticks at twelve fifteen tomorrow and you will have Percy back by one. However, your precious baby would have said 'bye bye' before it could even say 'dada'."

The flames roared and Oliver was left utterly alone.

Oliver did not cry.

Oliver did not whimper.

He screamed.

His aching fists flew down against the table beside him with an inhuman force, and with a resounding crash it splintered into thousands of shards which soared through the air, many scratching against Oliver's already injured skin. His hands bled freely and he collapsed onto the floor as the door was flung open and people piled in to surround Oliver.

"What happened Oliver? What did they say?" Ron asked as he fell down beside the almost hysterical brown eyed boy. Oliver clutched onto Ron's shirt and wept into his shoulder. Ron was quite surprised but held the broken man in a protective embrace.

"We heard the conversation. We should be able to track them. Don't worry Oliver, we won't let anything happen to your husband." One of the ministry wizards said calmly and reassuringly.

Oliver nodded weakly and let Ron lift him to his feet.

"Should I give them the money?" Oliver asked with a raspy, quiet voice.

"I think it would be advisable to follow their instructions but if we can get to Percy before the appointed time, you won't need to. We already have hundreds of people out searching. That floo was pretty easy to track so we are hoping that we can find Percy quickly."

Oliver nodded again. His shoulders were hunched and if Ron and Sarah weren't holding him up, he would very likely fall over.

Ron steered Oliver towards a chair and eased the older man down at the table. Most of the ministers left, muttering animatedly amongst themselves.

"Mum?" Oliver spoke up after a long, tense silence.

"Yes dear?" She answered softly, kneeling down to look up into her son's injured face.

"I'm really tired." He almost whined, leaning forward in pure exhaustion.

"Oh my darling come on, lets get you up to bed." She said softly, standing up to help her son.

"But what if something happens?" Oliver asked urgently, stumbling slightly as he tried to appear awake.

"If something happens we'll wake you up." Oliver's father reassured him. He took hold of Oliver's shoulder and helped him up the stairs. Sarah helped her son into bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead when he was finally settled.

"Don't worry, we'll get Percy back."

The door gently closed behind his parents and Oliver curled up under the duvet and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Downstairs, all of the ministry wizards were talking to the two families.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Molly asked. She had stopped crying a while ago and was now putting on a brave face for her children.

"We know the area. We traced the fireplace but there was no one there when officials got there but they must be around there."

"Thank you so much. I just hope he's okay."

Percy was sitting in a deep red arm chair in a small, clean, expensive flat somewhere in London. His hands were not bound, his mouth was not gagged. He was warm and he was comfortable. Of course he had just been kidnapped but he was being treated so well. He was beginning to get extremely nervous.

He knew who had done it and to be honest, he was not at all surprised.

Percy was on his own in a small living area, his kidnappers were in a neat little kitchen through a door to his left.

Percy had contemplated running but the doors and windows were all tightly secured. By the time he had retrieved his wand from a nearby table and figured out the correct spell to unlock them, he would have been heard.

He had no idea what they wanted to do to him but he knew that they wanted to hurt him, or Oliver, or both of them.

About half an hour ago, one of his kidnappers had left the flat, only to return ten minutes later. He had no idea where they had been but they looked pretty pleased with themselves when they strutted back in.

"Is our little hostage hungry?"

Percy looked up from his silent thoughts to see one figure leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, arms folded. Percy could see their wand sticking out from their belt.

Percy shook his head and moved his gaze from the door to focus on an ornament of a cat on the sideboard, anywhere so that he didn't have to look at the truly evil person before him.

"Fair enough, if your dear husband complies you will be eating at home tomorrow." The person said loosely, turning back into the kitchen.

"What?" Percy asked as he snapped back to attention and became much more alert to what was just said. The figures in the kitchen chuckled.

"Well, we arranged a little exchange with our dear Oliver. He gives us something and he gets you back." Explained one of them, an evil smirk creeping across their lips.

"When? What?" Percy inquired, confusion piercing his words, along with concern for exactly what had been agreed with his husband.

There was another chuckle.

"Well my friend, _you_ have to provide us with some satisfaction too, not just our dearest Oliver."

Percy's heart sank. What were they going to do to him, or worse, what were they going to do to Oliver?

"There is another little life in this equation isn't there?" One asked rhetorically.

Percy's breath caught in his throat.

They couldn't mean it. They couldn't.

"Well, we will take it and you can go right back to Oliver." One said quickly, not taking their time over any of the words. "We aren't having that child in our world. It just isn't right." A scathing tone coated the words and the figures began to advance on Percy.

The red head was powerless to do anything. His wand was on a table near him but if he tried to reach for it, he would surely be struck down in an instant. He sunk back into the chair and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying desperately to protect his baby.

"Don't hold it against us Percy. We are just doing the world a favour."

Wands were raised and one of his kidnappers spoke up in a whisper.

"Let's find out exactly who we're disposing of, hmm?"

A quiet incantation was uttered and a jet of white sparked from a wand. It struck Percy's belly and he winced, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. He opened his eyes cautiously and saw a whirling sphere of blue mist hovering in front of him.

The figures chuckled in triumph and raised their wands in a final gesture of power.

"Congratulations Percy. It's a boy."

**Sorry again! I know this is a slightly odd chapter, I really dont know why I wrote it this way, I just felt like it to be honest! It was my birthday on the 22nd so you may all have a slice of my lemon birthday cake! Enjoy and please review! xxxx**


	23. Sir?

**Well, this is the last chapter, epilogue, finale, whatever you like to call it! Enjoy!**

Percy's eyes screwed tightly shut, his hands clutched at his sides until his knuckles turned white, and with what was left of his tiny voice, he whispered softly to himself.

"I'm sorry Oliver."

A thunderous bang suddenly screamed through the room and Percy whimpered in pure terror as shouts and roars surrounded him.

His head whirled as he heard spells flying past him at incredible speeds. He opened his eyes to view the commotion around him but he did not manage to see anything before he felt a force like a rock smash against his stomach.

He felt sick and suddenly light headed.

He kept his eyes closed and he curled up in the chair, weeping in extreme pain. His stomach hurt like nothing imaginable and he could feel himself slipping slowly from consciousness, the shouts and cries filling his head like a cursed lullaby.

----------------

"Oliver! Oliver!"

Oliver's eyes flew open as the shouts of his mother reached him. He rolled over heavily yet quickly and found the bedroom door wide open, his mother standing there, wide eyed and breathless.

"They found him!"

A seconds silence followed this revelation.

All pain escaped Oliver's body and he leapt to his feet and followed his mother at top speed down the stairs.

They couldn't have found him. It was too good to be true.

Everyone was in the living room, gathered around the largest sofa. Molly was crying and all of the Weasleys were holding hands.

Oliver couldn't see their expressions.

Oliver slowly advanced towards the crowd and both Ron and Bill moved to the side to let him through.

Oliver had thought that he would never see this again.

There, in front of him, was his husband.

Percy's eyes were softly closed as his chest rose and fell lightly as he dreamed in a sweet slumber.

Oliver collapsed onto his knees beside his husband. His heart was bursting inside his chest with elation at seeing his him back at home where he belonged, away from the terrors that wished to harm him.

Everyone seemed to vanish from the room as Oliver gazed at the love of his life. He brought his hand up to stroke the silky skin of the red head's face. His eyes traced every inch of his beautiful features and his hand traced its way down to his husband's stomach. It rested there. A saddened frown traced onto Oliver's lips and his other hand took his husband's.

Had they done it?

"Oliver?"

The brown haired boy was brought from his solitary thoughts by the voice of one of the ministry officials.

"Did they do it? What happened?" Oliver asked urgently, turning but not letting go of Percy's hand.

"Well we managed to find them in a small flat in London. The kidnappers are in our top security prison in the ministry."

"Who was it?" Oliver asked, anger rising in his voice. The official was silent for a moment as he contemplated the best way to inform Oliver of the important information.

"Do you remember the nurse who treated you when you were at St Mungos?"

Oliver's free hand clenched into a fist and fire blazed in his eyes.

"Well, it was her and her two daughters." The official finished, feeling very disappointed in the woman who called herself a healer.

Oliver's heart was brimming with rage at the actions of that pitiful woman. He wanted to see her suffer for putting his husband through hell.

He wanted to hurt her.

"Oliver?"

The name was quietly uttered by a tiny, weak voice beside him.

Oliver whipped his head around and saw his husband's eyes fluttering open. Those beautiful eyes that he had missed so much.

"Percy!"

The entire room turned its attention towards the red head lying on the deep, soft sofa.

All fury flew from Oliver's mind as he beheld the man before him. Molly threw herself onto her son and wept uncontrollably as she held her precious boy close.

"Oh my word! Percy are you alright? Percy speak to me what did they do to you?" Molly stammered as she pulled away from her son and started checking him frantically.

"Mum, I'm okay, honestly." He whispered and he winced when Molly ran her hand over his lower stomach.

"What is it Percy? What did they do to you?" Molly shouted as she started to cry again.

"Mum, can I see Oliver?" Percy whispered again, staring his mother directly in the eyes, pleading silently. Molly nodded in understanding and moved away, quite unwillingly, from her son.

Oliver, who had been pushed out of the way by Mrs Weasley, was now able to see his husband.

He looked tired. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were strangely hollow. His skin was pale and his freckles seemed less predominant than usual. He looked ill and Oliver was crying inwardly that he could have let this happen to the man he loved.

"Oliver." Percy whimpered, holding out his arms towards the brown haired boy. Oliver fell back to the ground and encased his husband in the most needy embrace that he could give.

Oliver closed his eyes as an unbelievable sense of relief washed over his aching body. He ran his fingers up Percy's neck and into his hair and Oliver felt his husband slightly tighten his weak grip around his shoulders.

"Oh Percy. I'm so sorry." Oliver breathed.

"Why?" Percy mumbled into Oliver's neck.

Oliver couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I let you get taken away from me. I should never have let that happen." Oliver explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy weakly placed his hands on Oliver's arms and softly urged him to move away slightly. Percy locked gazes with Oliver and spoke softly, so only his husband could hear.

"You could never have stopped it happening. The fact that you were so worried just makes me realise how lucky I am to have you protecting me."

Oliver smiled sadly and slowly pressed his lips gently against Percy's. Those lips felt like heaven to Oliver and he was desperate to keep himself there forever. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver's back and held himself close to his love. After a long, blissful moment, Percy slowly pulled away and lay back onto the sofa from his slight sitting position.

All of the Weasleys flocked around Percy and started to fuss over his well-being. He was hugged by each of the other red-heads and the most touching scene was delivered by Ron.

The youngest Weasley paused before welcoming home his brother. Percy stared at him, confusion swirling in his eyes. Ron's eyes were almost misty, steely and threatening.

"Percy. If anyone ever hurts you again, I will make sure to personally curse them until even a dementor would not be able to sense them."

Ron had then proceeded to almost crush his welled up brother.

"Hey Ron, I want a little breath left in m husband if you don't mind!" Oliver laughed, bringing the first glimpse of fun back into the household. Percy smiled briefly as Ron let him go but he soon became saddened once more. Oliver turned to one of the officials.

"What happened to him?" He asked quietly, yet with a tone that was demanding and powerful.

"Well-"

"They did it."

Percy was sitting up, his legs crossed and his hands clasped in his lap.

Oliver turned back to his husband and stared with disbelief.

"What?"

Percy began to cry.

"They did it Oliver. I felt it."

Percy was whimpering as he cried and his head hung low as the tears flowed down his ivory white cheeks. Oliver rushed to his side and pulled Percy close against him. Oliver could not believe the words that fell from his husband's lips.

Percy was shaking as he leant against Oliver, and Oliver rocked him gently as Percy's hands found their way to Oliver's top. The brown haired boy rested his head reassuringly on top of Percy's.

"Sir?"

One of the ministry workers stepped forward quickly towards the two, who were both by now silently crying. Molly was clinging to her husband and for the rest of the room, the words really hadn't sunk in.

"This isn't the best time." Oliver snapped, glaring in the direction of the middle aged man.

"But Mr Wood," He started, "Your baby isn't dead."

The room fell silent.

"Wh- What?" Percy stammered, moving away from Oliver to face the man. "But I felt it."

Percy was thoroughly confused and he rubbed his stomach lightly.

"Why are you lying to me? I felt the spell hit! They killed my baby!" Percy shouted, starting to shake and become so worked up, his breathing became ragged. Oliver came to his aid and supported his husband by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Sir please listen, it was not their spell that hit you, it was ours."

Percy still seemed traumatised so Oliver, who was very confused, held his husband even tighter.

"We had to stop them performing that spell so we cast a shield spell against you."

Percy sat heavily back onto the sofa as he listened to the wizard.

"It may have felt that hard because there were five of us who said the enchantment at the same time."

Oliver turned to gaze hopefully at the wizards and witches around him.

"So, you mean-"

"Your baby is completely unharmed."

The wizard smiled kindly at the young couple and jumped slightly as both Molly Weasley and Sarah Wood burst into tears simultaneously with corresponding howls.

Slowly, Percy's expression turned from one of sheer confusion and worry, to one of un-paralleled joy. His eyes filled with tears and an unbelievable smile flushed across his face.

Oliver was speechless.

Percy threw himself once again into Oliver's arms and wept against his chest.

Oliver brought Percy away from him and stared gleefully into the now sparkling eyes of his husband. His boyish smile gleamed as he saw the happiness shining in Percy's face. He loved the red head and he was never going to let him go.

"Oliver." Percy whispered, leaning his forehead against Oliver's.

No. Oliver would never let him go.

"It's a boy."

**The End.**

**I could never have killed Percy's baby, you should know by now that I'm just a sucker for a happy ending! Is their enough public support for a sequel? I would just like to say thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed, there are too many to mention you all right here but I will write you all e mails personally to thank you. It would really help me if you could find it in your hearts to write me just one more review to let me know how the story summed up as a whole. If you are an anonymous reviewer please leave your e mail so I can write my thank yous. Please let me know! Thank you so so so much again and I hope that I will be back writing as soon as possible but for the moment, I am going to read all of my reviewers stories and give you all a taste of your own medicine! Hehe! Have a sweet of your choice out of my giant sweet jar! Bye bye! xxx**


End file.
